


The Boss's Pet

by BishieFanatic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Drama & Romance, Drug Use, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sex, Slow Build, Slow Burn, dark themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 29,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26110729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BishieFanatic/pseuds/BishieFanatic
Summary: Take the mafia boss of one of the biggest crime families in the city, put him together, with a spunky, stubborn, hacker and what do you get?A premise for a Dangerous, Sexy, Love story.Nineteen year old Serenve Craft is suddenly thrusted into a dangerous world of violence, money and power. Gifted with intelligence and technological prowess, she soon finds herself caught in a middle of a power struggle between three warring mafia families and in the arms of a very powerful, very sinful man.
Comments: 32
Kudos: 12





	1. The Boss and The Nerd

The man before him was a scrawny, two-faced, piece of shit. The very air that surrounded this piece of shit, made thirty-one-year-old Levi Ackerman, want to vomit. And the only reason this man was still breathing, was because he always managed to give Levi the information he needed.

Ignoring the fact, the man was obviously blitzed off drugs, Levi decided to ask him anyways what he knew. Two of his men were missing, supposedly dead and now he wanted answers. Normally this type of thing he left to the grunts, but Levi sensed sabotage and if it were one his men, who was a spy, he’d suss them out himself. And deal with them personally.

“So, Gilbert, what did you see?”

It was 10 p.m. on a Thursday night, so no one walked the streets of Paradis at this time, especially in the lower Downtown area. Not unless they were committing a crime or selling their bodies. So, Levi wasn’t concerned about anyone of importance catching him talking to his informant. Half the streets in the area were his territory anyways, this street in particular, was his.

“So that chick Rachel, the one with the nice knockers,” Gilbert popped his hands out animatedly in front of his chest, imitating breasts. “, yeah, well, see, I sort of caught her talking to one of the Leviathan bitches.”

“How do you know it was Leviathan?” Levi’s voice grew serious, eyes narrowing like a predator. When he got like this, it felt like the temperature was dropping around him. It was a clear indication that anyone who valued their life, should stay the fuck away, or fear getting their heads beaten into tiny, bloody chunks.

Even Gilbert, who was tweaking out, could tell that he was in danger, but he stayed planted where he was. The fear of what would happen if he **ran** , was worse then the fear of what would happen if he stayed. “C, cuz like, I s, s, sort of bummed some drugs off of one these bitches an- Aaagh!”

Gilbert had no time to react, as Levi had driven the knife he unsheathed from his right cuff, right through his shoulder, pinning him to the wall with enough force, to knock the air out of his lungs. Gilbert’s mouth hung open in both shock and pain, his shirt becoming soaked with blood, as he starred at Levi with sheer terror. The addict didn’t even bother to try to take the knife out, he knew better then to even move at this point.

This handsome, dangerous man before him, the leader of Venatorinze, one of the three big Mafia families in Paradis, was **not** playing around. Gilbert was a dead man, if the next words out of his mouth weren’t the right ones. He knew he fucked up the moment he bought drugs from Leviathan, but damn, had he been jonesing for a quick fix. And the only reason he strayed, was because most of the sellers around the area knew his face and refused to sell!

“Pl, plea-“

“Shut up,” Levi clicked his tongue in annoyance, seeing the pitiful sight of a grown man beginning to cry. He fixed his black leather gloves, pissed off he even had to get near Gilbert to stab him. Touching him had been appalling, his smell had reeked of acid and rancid body order. “, I’m not going to kill you Gilbert, I just lost my temper.”

“I swear, I just, I just bought drugs,” his tears began to mix with snot that now ran around his mouth, as Gilbert desperately explained why he strayed. “, bu, but I did see Rachel with Leviathan. I swe, swear Levi, I swear! They were real chummy and shit, like lesbo chummy, I swear Levi, I swear!” the man was sobbing grossly now.

“I believe you.” Fear of death always brought out the truth in people. Fortunately for Levi, it was easy to squeeze information from this asshole. It was a double-edged sword, since the enemy could easily do the same, but Levi wasn’t worried. If someone wanted to torture Gilbert for intel, they could go right ahead. The man had nothing to topple Venatorinze, or him.

So, Rachel was the spy. It wasn’t long ago that she had joined the ranks. The only reason Levi knew of her, was because she went around sleeping with anyone that breathed. Two of his generals had commented on the fact, warning him directly about her. Not long after, she had tried her game on him, to which he quickly shut her down. She wasn’t bad looking, but Levi preferred not getting an STD from the town bike. Now it all made sense on the little things that she did, besides the sleeping around.

“That knife in your shoulder,” Levi turned away from Gilbert, having gotten what he wanted. “, I want it back, cleaned, or I’ll take your fingers, Gilbert.” His eyes glinted dangerously, in what little light the lampposts above provided. “Understand?”

“Y, yes!” Gilbert nodded profusely. “Yes, I understand, I do!”

“Buy from Leviathan again Gilbert and I **will** kill you.” Starting down the sidewalk, Levi reached into his blazer to pull out his cell, a couple of screen swipes and a tap of his thumb, connected him to his personal driver, who was always punctual. “Corner of Leilan St.” was all Levi said, before hanging up.

Now, all he had to do was think of how to make an example of Ms. Town Bike.

**= + =**

PeachPhone on shuffle to her favorite playlist, nineteen year old Serenve Craft dropped her skateboard on the ground, making sure her earbuds were fitted securely as Sum 41 ‘Still waiting’ began blaring through them, before placing one foot on her board. She learned skateboarding from a neighbor when she had been seven, and ever since then, Serenve could proudly say she could ride like the ‘pros’.

Her outfit of choice today was a snug black t-shirt, with a sexy anime boy sticking out his tongue and winking. She paired it with snug, jean shorts and her pink and white, polka dot Vans. Oh yes, she loved this style and the color pink. if anyone had a problem with that, they’d find the hard end of her skateboard.

Swerving around light poles and mailboxes, she flipped her board in the air, landing on it with ease, before letting herself glide. Her morning commute to the college campus always passed her down the same shops, with the same shop owners. She always happily waved to them, they in turn greeted her merrily. She liked this neighborhood, it was one of three neutral neighborhoods, that were surrounded by other, non-neutral territories. Every once and awhile she'd see a few gang members, or mafia suits walking around and it wasn't long before someone called the police, to make sure they were 'shooed' away. Law and Order and territorial imperative, were taken very serious in Paridis. 

On the weekends, Serenve would sometimes stop by each shop and help out the owners in the neighborhood. Since she was a ‘poor’ college student, they happily accepted her generosity with giving her money under the table. All the owners adored her, so they gave her more then what they paid their employees for a couple hour wages. Of course it was all 'hush hush' to not show favoritism. 

What did she help them with? Mainly electronic repairs, or system failures. Some of the older shop keepers were computer illiterate and were extremely appreciative of Serenve's generosity. Serenve was a genius when it came to anything that involved computers and electronic engineering, so it was literal childs play when it came to helping out. When her fingers touched a keyboard, it was like she was a master pianist, the keyboard her instrument.

Her music faded out as a call was coming through and Serenve came to a slow stop, pulling her iPhone from her shorts pocket, tapping the ‘receive’ button, “’Sup Doc!”

“Ah, good morning Serenve!” on the other end of the phone was Serenve’s dear friend, ‘teacher’ and stand in guardian, fifty-nine-year-old, Dr. Emmett Brown.

At fourteen, Serenve’s parents had passed away due to a horrible car accident. Emmett being a good friend of the family, a respected doctor in the community and because the law said Serenve was mentally competent to make her own decisions at fourteen, had ‘adopted’ Serenve.

Did they live together? ‘Heck no!’ is what Serenve would respond with. If anyone **really** knew Doc Brown, then they’d know getting any sleep in the man house, let alone privacy, would be impossible. The man was up at all hours of the night with his experiments and almost every room in his house, was a workshop for his inventions.

Because of this, Doc Brown had given her money to settle into an apartment not far from her school. Though they didn’t live together, that didn’t stop the man from coming over from time to time to eat lunch or dinner, to which Serenve would happily cook for him. Sometimes, she would even visit him to drop off dinner, since she knew the man would forget 98% of the time.

Despite offering Serenve the need to never work until she got out of college, the teen refused, instead garnering money from side jobs and helping students out with their computer problems. Doc Brown was proud that his ‘student’ was using the skills she accumulated for the greater good, because he saw great potential in her. Most of, if not all, his formulas, could be solved by her. She had always been a fast learner. And the man truly considered a prodigy.

“Morning, Doc! What can I do for you?” kicking at her board up, she caught it with ease, tucking it under her arm.

“Do you know where I left my tie?”

“Which one?”

“The nice sky blue one.”

“Ooooo, the nice one huh? Where you going Doc?” Serenve smirked mischievously. “Hot date?”

“Oh please,” the man was obviously rolling his eyes. “, I have a meeting with one of my benefactors. Sadly, they have a dress code. Can you believe that!?”

“Uh yeah,” this time **she** rolled her eyes. “, Doc sometimes it’s good to get out of the ole sweatpants and Hawaiian shirts.”

“I wear nice sweat pants!” he sounded utterly offended.

“…Right,” her mind went to the one time in summer when the man cut his sweat pants into shorts. He had cut them **to** short sadly, so whenever he bent over, his balls practically hung out. “, we really need to talk about your fashion choices, Doc.”

“Yes, yes, I can start wearing tube tops and miniskirts later, but right now, my tie, sweetheart!”

Giggling at the man’s obvious sarcasm, Serenve answered, “Look above your radios, the ones tied up to the monitor.” A couple of seconds of rustling and scuttling about, and Serenve heard the all to familiar sounds of success.

“Thank you, sweetheart! Now, where are you?”

“On my way to my first class.”

“Good, study hard. I saw your report card online yesterday, I’m impressed.”

“H, how did you look up my grades?” her gaze narrowed, having a good idea already how the man had pulled it off.

“I have my ways,” he said matter of fact, a hint of smugness thrown in.

“Uh huh,” she knew the man was a genius in his field, but not a lot of people knew he was the best damn hacker money couldn’t afford. Thankfully, she was learning those skills! Was she anywhere near his level? Nope, but she’d get there eventually. “, better be careful, or I’ll sick malware on you!”

“Ooooh please do! I wanna see if your good enough to go against my virus blocker!”

“You’re on old man! Don’t start crying when I put your internet history on blast.”

“Busty Mature Babes is nothing to be ashamed of!”

“Doc!” she couldn’t help but burst into a fit laughter, while groaning in horror at the same time. Even if the man was joking, the mental image it concocted was terrifying. 

The pair always liked to challenge each other like this, it was almost an everyday occurrence. It was also how they helped each other grow.

“I’ll see you after school sweetheart, knock it out of the park.”

“Cya, Doc!”

In a better mood then she was before, Serenve pocketed her phone and started to actually skip. Her parents had been nerds like her, into video games, movies, comics, and cartoons, so it was no surprise that Emmett had taken to them. The man would boast he was a ‘film aficionado’ to anyone who would listen.

Every chance she got, Serenve would sneak out of her house to visit the Doctor, who happily occupied her time with puzzles and computer games. But they weren’t normal computer games, they were mini tests, that Emmet created himself. As he suspected, Serenve would complete each and every one efficiently and faster than he predicted.

Seeing her amazing potential, Emmett had asked her parents if he could tutor Serenve, to which they happily agreed. And it was history from there.

Emmett had felt like not only did he gain a brilliant student, but a beautiful granddaughter. While Serenve had felt the exact same way.

Briefly, Serenve wondered why the Doc was going to see his patrons. Usually, he only did that when he had made an invention and needed some extra dough. Now that she thought about it, the Doc had been busy lately, he hadn’t even stopped by her place in over a week and every time she visited him, he was always fast asleep or busy in his workshop.

“Guess I’ll find out today.”

Suddenly, she couldn’t wait for the end of school.

**TBC.**


	2. Paradis, The City Divided

Paradis is the second most largest city on the map, in the country of Tera Luminous. So massive in fact, that many people dub it the ‘Divided City’ for various reasons. 

In a world full of modern and advanced technology, only some things remained old school in Paradis. And that is due in part because of the three major Mafia families, that run different sections of the city.

The Venatorinze being the oldest of the three mafia families, hold slightly more territory then the other two. They are also well known for their covertness and tactical take downs. They aren't ones to publicize anything they do and make sure their name is never dragged through the dirt. One could easily say the Venatorinze are the epitome of the words ‘classy' and 'sleek' but they are also the most dangerous and lethal to deal with. Always be weary of a member of the Venatorinze.

 **Current Leader:** Levi Ackerman

Leviathan, is a close second to the Venatorinze in numbers and in age, which make the two families instant rivals. It didn’t help that the two former leaders, loathed one another on an extremely personal level, this of course led to bad blood throughout the years, even after their deaths. Leviathan are known for their brutal and often hostile methods. They are loud and rambunctious most of the times and **always** on the lookout for new, fresh faced recruits, which often leads to combat fodder and a large body count. It is always warned to stay far away from a Leviathan member.

 **Current Leader:** Gerald Fritz

The third family, albeit smaller than the other two and younger, is still a viable threat to the other families. The Yeager Family is by far the most progressive of the three families. They are also considered the less lethal threat to the general public and an ‘ally’ to the police force that maintain order within the neutral territories. Although less combative and a track record for being peaceful, the Yeager family is still considered a powerful, mafia family, due in part by not only having very deep pockets, a monopoly over all the hospitals in Paradis, dozens of allies, but because no one truly knows the leader of the family or who the inner circle is. 

**Current Leader:** Unknown

There are five neutral, medium sized territories in the city of Paradis, where cozy neighborhoods, shops, popular businesses, parks, concert halls, and schools are generally mixed together. These territories each have their own police force, that work together sometimes to bring peace of mind to the general populace. For the most part it is an unwritten rule that none of the families may start a war, or consort in any kind of violence in neutral territories. However, that doesn’t stop some members to go out of their way to recruit or bully a few people.

The weapon of choice for not only police force, but the three major families of Paradis, are swords. Knives and hand to hand combat are also a popular approach, but retractable swords, both large and small are used by the majority as a means of combat.

Guns have been existence for quite some time, but surprisingly, Paradis has been gun free for centuries. Whether this is in due in part of the families working together to not have illegal firearms enter the city or perhaps the old ways are hard to kill, there has not been a fight with guns, or any kind of firearm in Paradis.

**WELCOME TO PARADIS!**

Where our story begins…

**+TBC+**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wanted to give a BRIEF summary of the universe I am dropping you all off in XD! more backstory will be explained as the story progresses, but I wanted to give ya'll a nice taste, so it doesn't get to confusing! :)


	3. "Date!?"

Sometimes, not all the time, but sometimes, Serenve would begin to nod off in the middle of a lecture. And it was usually her table partner that would prod her awake in case the professor decided to do a random question check. 

Sure enough, Serenve was falling asleep and sure enough, her table partner, began to poke her cheek on queue. Opening one eye, nineteen year old Eren Yeager starred back at her with a knowing smile and Serenve proceeded to yawn, a sign she was just gonna try to fall asleep again, whether he liked it or not.

For two semesters now, ever since they had met, Eren Yeager had been her table partner. They had two lectures and a lab together, so they naturally gravitated to one another. They occasionally small talked before class, but for the most part, the pair communicated with their eyes and body language, more then their words. Every so often Eren would be intrigued by the random things she did on her laptop and often times, Serenve would show him some tricks. But besides that, the two never took their ‘friendship’ outside of class.

For Serenve, it didn’t bother her. For one, she didn’t have any friends, she had acquaintances sure, but not real friends. And two, she was either always busy with school, the Doc’s assignments for her or working some part time gigs, to even bother with trying to make friends. It also didn’t help that every girl around them was eyeing her like she was a scab that needed to be picked and disposed of.

It wasn’t a secret that Eren Yeager was a extremely hot and extremely single. Since the tables in lecture halls could only fit two, every girl in the hall had tried to zero in and invite Eren to their table on the first day. However for Serenve, all she had to do was a pick a seat and Eren was at her side without question and without warning.

It wasn’t as if Serenve didn’t think Eren was hot as well, she wasn’t blind, but she wasn’t about to act like a hormonal dingus. Besides, guys like Eren, who were cute, kind and had a killer smile, were never into chicks like her. You know, nerds. So she was quite alright with just having their friendship remain in the classroom. 

That was until today things changed.

“Alright, make sure you all finish those reports by Monday!” the professor exclaimed, wagging his finger around the entire room. “I mean it, everyone is here and everyone hears me. M O N D A Y! Now, get out of here.” With a smile, he waved his arms in the air, dismissing the class.

Stretching her arms above her head, Serenve let out a loud yawn, wondering if she should just take an advance history course, then stick with her current one. If she was falling asleep and still getting straight A’s, then clearly, she wasn’t being stimulated enough. About to reach down for her bag, Serenve quickly noted that Eren had yet to get up from his seat. Usually the boy was up and out of the room with a wave, before she was even done packing up. Looking over at him, she arched an eyebrow, when she met his gaze, which was solely focused on her.

 _Oh, he has pretty eyes too. I didn’t notice before._ “Something wrong, Yeager?” she didn’t like using a person’s first. It was to personal. Serenve liked to keep it impersonal, except when it came to the Doc, but then again, she just called him ‘Doc’, calling him Emmett just felt weird. This was probably another reason why a lot of people didn’t like being her friend, because she was just generally… Weird.

“I don’t do this often,” Eren started, looking a bit nervous. “, but I happen to finally have a free day this Saturday, which is tomorrow.” He clarified.

Serenve frowned, curious on where this conversation was heading. “Yes,” she couldn’t help but smirk though. “, Saturday’s do generally happen after a Friday, Yeager.”

Eren laughed, raking a hand through his hair, “I was wondering, if you would like to go to lunch and then a movie, with me. Tomorrow.”

“Me?” Serenve literally looked around her area, turning her head every which way, making sure that Eren was for sure talking to her. This made Eren laugh, nodding his head.

“Yes, you, Craft. How about it?”

“Imma be honest Yeager, I’ve never done the whole lunch, movie thing before.” Serenve was defiantly considering jetting out of the conversation, without giving the boy an answer. She felt like a deer in headlights at this point.

“Me too, Craft.” Eren assured, exhaling in relief. “First for me, as well. It’s rare I get free time to myself, but tomorrow is one of those days. So, I thought of you.”

“Me?” once again, she looked around like an idiot. And once again, Eren was laughing.

“Yes!” he couldn’t help but smile at her dopey expression of disbelief. “So, what do you say? Wanna try it with me?”

Blinking a couple of times, Serenve relaxed a little, a weary smile spreading across her face. Eren didn’t look like a guy who had never asked a girl out before, but her mother would always say ‘never judge a book by its cover’ and she believed that. But the fear was still there. “You aren’t going to stand me up, are you? I won’t be standing there, waiting like an idiot, will I?” _This isn’t some cruel, Carrie like prank, right?_

As soon as the words left her mouth, did she see Eren’s face turn serious. It was an expression that she had never seen the boy wear before, it was quite breathtaking and if pointed at the wrong person, could be taken as terrifying.

“No Craft,” Eren spoke, with that serious expression. “, I will not stand you up. Ich schwöre dir.”

Serenve’s head tilted slightly, “Was that German?”

Eren nodded, “Yes, sorry, it means ‘I swear to you’.” His native tongue often slipped, when he grew serious or upset. 

“Heh,” Serenve couldn’t help but giggle. “, okay! Then, I’ll see you tomorrow Yeager. Uh, how do we-“ her sentence trailed off, as her hand came down to touch her pocket, where her phone laid within.

Reading her body language, Eren started to explain, “How about we meet at the center square, in Foxten, at noon. I hear that’s the best neutral territory spot for dates.”

“D, date? We. Date? You. Date? Me?” it was clear Serenve’s brain was beginning to fry. 

Laughing once more, Eren stood, lugging his bookbag over his shoulder, “Yes, tomorrow. We. Date.” He mimicked with a grin. “Cya, Craft.” And he was gone.

“…” for a whole five minutes, Serenve Craft was frozen to her spot. It wasn’t until the Professor called her name out of worry, that she finally began to move again. “Date!?” she exclaimed loudly, making the Professor jump in his seat, the papers in his hands flying everywhere.

"Lords above!" the Professor touched a hand to his heart. "Craft, are you well!?" 

"Y, yeah, sorry." _A Date..!?_

**+TBC+**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like always! Small chapters, so i don't get burnt out! :) 
> 
> I'm working on W&B at the same time as this one! So I hope you guys enjoy my daily dose comin at ya! 
> 
> And yes, it will be a vicious slow build/burn! >:) And probably very, super long XD fufufu! 
> 
> ok cya'll next chapter!!


	4. The Boss Pt. 1

One would usually picture a radio or a record player, playing a instrumental or a something that would obscure and mix in with the constant wails and screams, of the brutal beating and torture of a traitor.

No, not for Levi Ackerman. He wasn’t one for listening to music, on occasion sure, but it wasn’t as if it were a hobby. Instead, while any sort of torture took place, while he was present, he liked to drink tea. And while he leant against the wall facing said torture, he had a nice full pot right on the table beside him. Lifting the cup to his lips, he eyed Rachel, who was now crying, her tears mixing with the blood that was splattered all over her face. After a lengthy beating, a couple of lost teeth and fingers, Rachel knelt tied to the ground in front of two of his men, who were just about to unbuckle their belts to go a round.

Levi wasn’t a fan of watching his men get their jollies off, but the two had been going for about two hours without stop and Rachel had yet to spill anything. Perhaps a train by his men would get her to talk.

“A, are you going to join?” Rachel looked between the two, who had paused in unbuttoning their pants. She smiled wickedly, spitting another loose tooth out of her mouth. “Oh, that’s right,” she muttered. “, you don’t like messes.” She threw her head back. “That’s to bad. My goal was always you.”

Slowly lowering his cup away from his lips, he decided to indulge her in conversation, “Was it?”

Straightening her head, she smirked, “I wanted to prove myself to my family. I won’t give you anything on Leviathan. You’re wasting your time. It was easy to infiltrate your ranks.” She began to cackle, which garnered her a swift kick to the gut, her entire torso reeling forward, blood gushing out of her mouth. But despite the pain and the busted guts, combined with the broken ribs, she still continued to laugh, more manic now. “Poor you,” she twisted her head, unable to straighten herself up. “, how does it feel to know, that you’ll always be alone? Never able to trust anyone. You don’t even trust these two,” her smiled was wide, showing off what teeth she had left. “, that’s why your sword is out, sitting right next to you. Just in case they work for Leviathan, right?" the men that stood in front of Rachel, looked over their shoulders at their boss, who was unfazed by the added attention, or really what they they thought of her words. Levi had little use of those who let a traitors words sway them.

“So, the one who recruited you, you're saying he made it easy for you.” Levi was no idiot. The inflictions in her voice, the way she was so confident. She was a rat sure, but not the true spy. Apparently, his words made her go quiet. “What was it, Rachel?” he just had to know. “Was it being their punching bag for two hours? The three fingers we cut off and made you eat? Or was it really the thought of them fucking you raw, that made your lips loose?”

“Fuck you.” Rachel muttered. “J, just fuck you.” she had already accepted her fate. 

“Kill her.” Levi ordered casually, eyeing the lukewarm contents of his cup of tea with disgust. The sound of one of his men stepping forward, Rachel’s sharp intake of breath as her hair was pulled and her face smashed into the ground once, twice, a deafening crack resounded, then three times, before her face was left completely mutilated and unrecognizable. Rachel went without even another curse flung towards him. Her hair was released, as her body hit the ground with a resounding ‘thud’, both men now looking towards their boss for further direction.

“You two have done enough,” he started for the door. “, clean yourselves up and take the rest of the day off, you’ve earned it. Have someone come by to clean this, before you go.”

Closing the door behind him, Levi Ackerman took out his cellphone, pressing a number he attuned to speed dial. It only rang twice, which was usual, before the other recipient answered.

“Is Travis with you today?” his footsteps echoed in the hallway, as he made his way towards the elevator, that would take him to ground level. It was always chilly in the bottom levels of the Venatorinze mansion, when you made it to the bottom levels, hell was considered a joke. “Good, make sure he doesn’t leave your sight Erwin. I’d like to talk to him.” he entered the elevator. “I'll be there soon.”

**+TBC+**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOF, i had to make a big edit here. Guns do not play a part in my story lolol but its so hard to remember that, considering its a sort of modern area AU XDD forgive me!!


	5. The Boss Pt.2

Caesar Urianger had adopted Levi when his prostitute mother had died from AIDS. Emaciated and on the verge of death himself, Levi gladly went with the strange man who offered him food and clothes. At that point, if Caesar had intended to kill him or sell him for sex, Levi just didn’t care. 

But no, Caesar had taken Levi under his wing. The man had been loved and respected by all his men and allies for decades, leading the Venatorinze family with dedication and passion. When he had passed, from old age, Levi couldn’t see himself taking up the mantle. To be honest, Levi had enjoyed just being a General. The work had been more hands on, and he was able to spend his time doing less tedious things. However, it had been Caesar’s and Erwin’s wish, for Levi to take up being the head of the family.

Which he did. No one had stepped up to take the mantle and if the seat was left for to long empty, then the other families would be able to contest it and there’d be an all out war. Which sort of happened after Caesar’s death. Leviathan had paid the proper respects, they had waited the proper amount of time, but right after the funeral, they went right to work in making Levi’s life a living hell.

Levi was respected sure, by quite a lot of members, but he was **no** Caesar Urianger. That meant a lot of family members were swayable to the other side and Leviathan didn’t hesitate in taking their shot. So far, Levi and a few others, had purged about four traitors and two spies. The numbers could have been worse, but still, Levi didn’t find pleasure in killing and making an example of members that had been around for quite some time.

Travis had been with the Venatorinze for two years now, Levi had talked to him only a handful of times. He was sure the man was being tempted by money, he had a bad horse habit and loved cheap women. All stereotypical vices that Leviathian preyed on. It was hard to find loyal members.

On the day Levi had taken the ring and the mantle of ‘Boss’ for the Venatorinze, did only a handful of members actually bend on one knee for him. It wasn’t required, but it was obvious who was ready to have their blood spilt in the name of Venatorinze. It was those members Levi kept at a distance, instead wanting to keep those he didn’t trust close, so that he could better keep an eye on them.

After all, as the saying went ‘Keep Your Friends Close and Your Enemies Closer’.

**+TBC+**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> imma be honest... ive just been really addicted to COOKING DIARY... been playing all weekend and I'm still playing right now as i write this. chapters will be slow coming. XD but they'll eventually be out XD i also have to fix my sleeping schedule. 
> 
> also, i didn't mean to make this so short. but i have a headache and i need to sleep XD.


	6. Technological Advances

**~ + + + ~**

Crossing his arms in front of his chest, forty-one-year-old Erwin Smith watched on as Travis got his shit kicked in. The man’s face at this point in time looked like a picture for a horror film and Erwin actually winced at the last kick to the face Levi had given him. There was an obvious snap, which probably meant the man’s jaw had dislocated. If he wasn’t dead at this point, he was sure Travis wished he were.

“I was starting to like him too.” Erwin murmured, eyes on Levi, who stood over the man, contemplating his next move. Travis had of course run his mouth, throwing up excuses and even beginning to cry about debts and ‘being a weak man’. The man had wailed the entire time being dragged down the hallway, kicking and screaming, begging even, to give him another chance. The pair had made sure to make a spectacle of Travis, showing everyone what happened if you betrayed the family. If you betrayed Levi.

“That just proves,” hovering his foot above Travis’s head. “, you have shitty taste.” Levi sneered as he brought his foot down, a sickening crunch resounding in the tiny room.

“Should I assign someone else to review new recruiters?” Erwin drawled, voice oozing with sarcasm. He knew damn well Levi didn’t trust anyone with matters that involved promotions. Even when he was a General, that stuff was left to him. Ever since taking the title of ‘Boss’ Erwin had noticed Levi’s growing short temper and prickly attitude. Which was of course understandable, given the number of traitors they had to deal with in such a short span of time. He had also noticed that Levi shined in his new title, despite looking so miserable about it.

It didn’t surprise Erwin though, since he knew that Levi had admired, and respected Caesar and the man wanted to do right by him. However, shine as he might in the new role, Erwin could defiantly see room for improvement. The attitude, for starters, had to go. It was one thing to be feared by your enemy, it was quite another thing altogether to be feared by your own men.

A beeping notification sounded from Erwin’s wrist, making Levi turn his attention towards the man, who lifted his wrist towards his face.

“What the hell is that?” frowning now, Levi watched Erwin tap a few times on what looked like a watch.

“This,” Erwin showed him the front of his wrist. “, is the latest version of the PeachWatch.” he tapped the watch’s screen, the device lighting up to show the time and tiny little apps along the bottom. “Oh, don’t look at me like that, Levi. You’re thirty-four and refuse to get with the technologic advances the world has developed. I had one delivered to your office this morning, I expect you to wear it and USE it. It’s able to receive incoming calls, texts, and images. Yours and mine are also built with a GPS tracker, connecting to the whereabouts of our lieutenants.”

“I have a cellphone.” Walking towards where Erwin stood, Levi picked up a clean towel from the small table, beginning to wipe his hands.

“And cellphones can get lost,” Erwin retorted, amused at Levi’s flippant attitude. “, the PeachWatch is secured to your wrist at all times and it’s waterproof.” Done sounding like an ad, Erwin just grinned, seeing the look of disdain on the other man’s face. “Consider the PeachWatch your training wheels, because as of today, we have to start looking into upgrading our security.”

“How so?” Levi didn’t like what that implied. More work.

“Cameras, motion detectors, it’d also be nice to have security locks on certain doors. Technology has its advantages out on the field as well. Hidden cameras, microphones, even drones. I was thinking after we finish getting the mansion set up, we start thinking about the future with that stuff.”

“This all means that a complete stranger is going to walk into our mansion and set all of that up,” Levi explained, eyeing the blond-haired man now. “, and then walk out, with all that knowledge.”

Erwin chuckled, “Well, we either kill that person, or hire them. I’d much prefer if we hire them. This way we have a computer tech on hand at all times.”

With a sigh, Levi set the towel down, eyeing the watch on Erwin’s wrist. It was true, he wasn’t one for computers, or any ‘tech’ devices. Had his flip phone not have broken in a fight, Levi wouldn’t even had bothered to have a smartphone, but unfortunately, they just didn’t make flip phones anymore. It had taken him a month to get use to the PeachPhone, and he wasn’t about to admit that there was still a lot he didn’t touch on there.

“By the way,” Erwin finally looked back at Travis, noting how a large, crimson puddle had formed around the man’s crushed in skull. “, what are we going to do about him?”

“Drag his body through the hallways for a while, before tossing him in the trench. Let everyone see and remember what happens to traitors.”

“Very well.” Before the pair left the room, Erwin brought up dinner for the night. “It’s been awhile since you’ve attended with everyone. It’d be good for morale.”

“…” Levi disliked eating around others, the sounds they made and the mess they produced, was not something he wanted to hear or see. But the way Erwin was bringing up the subject and his tone, meant that it would be a good idea to be in attendance every once and awhile. He’d be damned if he made it a habit though. “Fine.”

“Wonderful!”

**~ + + + ~**

For the most part, Serenve was only partially aware of what was going on in the rest of her classes. The scene where Eren asked her out on a date continued to play in her mind and yes, she had visited several sites on her laptop, to confirm that it was in fact an **ACTUAL** date.

After her last class for the day, Serenve decided instead of using her skateboard, she’d walk half of the way towards the Doc’s house, her mind still reeling over the fact that tomorrow she’d be going on her first ever date. With Eren Yeager no less, a boy everybody in their college was pining over.

“… They are all gonna hate me even more…” a weary smile crossed her face, as she finally threw her board down, stepping upon it. Did she mind if she was hated or liked?

No.

Not only did her parents teach her to not care of what others thought of her, but the Doc himself was a prime example of what it was like to brush off opinions of nobodies. Loads of people thought the Doc was a certified crazy man, based on how he dressed and went around talking nonsense half the time. Little did any of those people know, is that Doctor Emmett Brown held five PhD’s and was heralded in the scientific community for dozens of his theories, formulas and couple of his inventions. Was he an odd duck? **Sure!** But the man was a genius and he didn’t care what people thought of him.

‘That’s the confidence I want.’ Is what Serenve continued to tell herself and what she lived by. So far, it was working out for her. Straight A’s, perfect GPA and the extra cash flow from odd jobs thanks to all her hard work was building a nice nest egg. And **NOW** , Eren Yeager himself, had asked HER out on a date.

“A date.” She whispered, grinning like a complete idiot as she brought out her earphones. _Wonder what the Doc will say._ Placing them in her ears, she pressed play on her phone, starting off down the sidewalk while music blared in her ears.

**+TBC+**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was either Pear, Lemon or Grape. Honestly, I like the sound of PEACHWATCH. haha! 
> 
> So all Peach products are like 'PeachPhone' 'PeachWatch' and uhhh 'PeachPad' XDD! i'm just imagining the peach emoji on the back of a tablet 8D! 
> 
> anyways! cya'll next chapter!! xoxo


	7. The Orion AI

Before arriving at the Doc’s house, Serenve took the liberty of picking up food, since she was sure her guardian hadn’t eaten anything the whole day. It was unfortunate, but given the man’s mild ADHD, it was normal behavior like always.

“Doc!?” entering the house, Serenve kicked the door closed, careful not to tip over the food she held in two separate bags. Today on the menu was Italian food, fettucine for her and lasagna for the Doc, she was sure he’d be relieved to finally have some sustenance.

Placing the food on the table, she shrugged off her bookbag, looking around the place, scoping out where he could be. Usually he’d have answer, whether he was busy or not. “I brought fooood!” starting out of the kitchen, she headed towards one of his experiment rooms, finding nothing.

Curious, but not worried, at least not yet Serenve continued to search the man’s many rooms. It was in the last room, the room Serenve had used for computer lessons and sometimes homework, that she found her guardian. He was sitting crossed legged on top of a table, starring avidly at a large whiteboard, with dozens of sticky notes, of all different colors, stuck to the surface.

“I was calling you; you know.” Serenve was relieved to finally find the man, leaning against the door frame, she arched an eyebrow now. “What are you doing in here?” she could still see some of her old lesson plans scattered around the place and even a few of her old pencil boxes. This was technically her room, the Doc never came in here, not unless he truly needed space. Considering the whiteboard was a new addition, apparently, he needed space.

“Reminiscing.” Emmett finally answered, tearing his gaze away from the whiteboard, to smile fondly at her.

“Oh, is that right?” now Serenve was intrigued and she continued further into the room, eyeing the plethora of sticky notes. “Heart? Love? Brain? Sight? Sound?” she frowned. “Doc, what is all this?” most of all the notes on the board were labeled with one word, each one ending with a question mark.

“Mmmmm,” Emmett pursed his lips, starring again at whiteboard. “, ask me about the meeting I had today.”

Turning to fully face him, Serenve did as he asked, “How did the meeting go?”

“Terribly.” He smiled, despite his answer, seeing the confusion arise on Serenve’s face. “You see, what I showed the board today, was a passion project I started, for you.”

“For me?”

“Mhm!” reaching into lab coat, which he almost always wore, Emmett pulled out what looked like a thin, rectangle compact. “Naturally, passion projects are funded by my own money, but I wanted to see if they’d be willing to fund what I created, in order to mass produce it.”

“Do you mean to say that you’d have to be the one producing said product?”

“Oh of course, I don’t trust anyone with this.” He held up the compact, letting her eyes view it from all sides. “And this one, well,” he now nursed the compact almost lovingly with both hands. “, this one is special. It wouldn’t be like others I would end up creating.”

“Doc,” Serenve had to ask. “, just what is it? What is that?” she pointed to the compact, engrossed on the object, eyes never falling away from it.

“Hold out your hand.”

Serenve once again did as she was asked, hand extended forward. She watched as Emmett placed the compact into her palm, patting it gently, as if it were alive.

“The program contained within, I dub, Orion. A technologically advanced AI with a sense of machine intelligence, with the ability to feel emotions and act on its own will, unlike any other machine or program.”

“… What?” Serenve breathed, cradling the compact, as if it were about to explode at the slightest motion. “T, that sounds amazing, but-“

“I know, I know, the implications are astronomical. To have an AI, a hyper intelligent program, capable of human thought and emotion, able to consume information and learn. An AI capable of utilizing all of its functions like a regular computer, while holding a conversation like a person. It sounds… Dangerous. And that is where my patrons decided they wanted the program for themselves, with my help to control it of course.”

“That was your queue to leave, wasn’t it?”

Emmett nodded, “At least I didn’t have to put another dollar in the meter.” He shrugged half-heartily. “Well go on then, open it up!”

“Wh, what!? Right now?”

“I’m sure he’s dying to finally wake up. I haven’t awakened him since the beta build when I put the finishing touches. He was elated to know that the next time he finally awoke, would be the last time he’d be put to sleep as such.”

“…” Serenve couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Awake? Asleep? “It’s a he?”

“Funny story, I didn’t really set a gender, but when I activated the voice function, he just started talking to me. It sounded like a male, so yes, your Orion is male.”

“It, I mean, **he** can talk!?”

“Open the compact already!” Emmett chuckled, finding Serenve’s shocked face amusing. As he watched Serenve start to open the compact, he couldn’t help but feel pride in both his work and his young ward. Serenve was of course nineteen, but to him, she’d always be the bright eyed seven-year-old that had come to him for her first computer lesson. Ever since her parent’s unfortunate car accident, Emmett had done all he could to try to be a good guardian towards her.

He may have had dozens of degrees lining his walls, but none of them prepared him for raising a teenager. But oh, he had enjoyed every minute of it. Serenve was a like a granddaughter to him and she was also a very adept student. Anything he taught her, she absorbed like a sponge. To know that one day he would pass away, and she would be there with all the knowledge he had given her, brought him peace and made him happy. Emmett never thought he’d ever have that sort of connection in his life, given how he was around people.

But there was little Serenve, accepting him for who he was and never turning her back on him, despite his mood swings and odd behaviors. It’s the reason he started work on the Orion program. He had seen his young ward grow invested in technology and education, which made him extremely proud. But with time and energy poured into that, friends and a social life were left on the back burner. Thus, he wanted to create a friend for her. Someone, or something, she could rely on, when he wasn’t around.

A soft hum sounded as the compact was fully opened. Serenve starred in awe at the two flat, black screens on either end of the compact, it reminded her a lot of a 3DS, except there was no buttons or D-pad. And then, both screens lit up and Serenve was starring at the top screen, mouth slightly hung open.

“Good morning.” The voice within greeted. “Ah, the time is 5:36 P.M, my apologies. Good evening.”

“G, good evening.” Serenve slowly looked at Emmett, who smiled radiantly at her.

“Would you happen to be, Serenve?”

“Y, yes, I am.” She couldn’t believe that she was actually talking to an actual AI. Sure, there were programs like Surie, which Peach Inc. developed, but nothing along **this** caliber.

“It is a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance, Serenve. Doctor Brown spoke in abundance about you, during the progress of my development.”

“Wow,” Serenve was just floored, she couldn’t believe the memory functionality this thing had and to be able to speak so eloquently. “, it’s nice to meet you as well, um-“her words trailed off. “I’m sorry, I don’t know your name.”

“I do not have a name. If you would like, could you please provide me with one?”

“Heh,” Emmett chuckled, as he started for the doorway. “, boy am I hungry!”

“D, Doc! Wait! Uh,” Serenve blinked a couple of times, standing awkwardly in the middle of the room, unsure of what to do. So, this was an Orion, a AI created by her guardian. It was incredible. “, um…”

“I understand names are not something given lightly. Perhaps when you have given it some more thought?”

“Oh,” she exhaled in relief. “, yes, that sounds like a plan.” Her shoulders slumped, as she grew relaxed. “Can you see me?” she waved her hand in front of the screen.

“Yes, I can. I am built with cameras along the front and back.”

“That is… Just wow…”

“Doctor Brown said that the process of becoming friends takes time. I understand that I am an AI and you are a human, but I do hope we can overcome these boundaries and be friends.”

With a bright smile, Serenve nodded, “Of course, I hope we can be friends too!”

**\+ TBC +**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) the next couple of chapters are all decked out in my head. i just gotta put'em in writing. thank you all SO much for your comments and KUDOS. ya'll it means alot to know you guys are enjoying my stories and my writing. :,) 
> 
> xoxo cya'll next chapter!!


	8. Definitions

**“ _This is Day 32. My name is Doctor Emmett Brown and this is the first startup phase.”_**

At first, it had just been noises. He could hear, but what was being said, he just couldn’t understand. Nor was he not able to respond in kind. What he did know, was that he was aware. Aware of being sentient. And then so suddenly his world went black.

**_“This is Day 36. My name is Doctor Emmett Brown. I’ve installed the necessary applications into Orion. I’ve added voice capability and I’ve finally fixed the camera function. Alright, let’s see here…”_**

Light suddenly flooded his world. The ability to see for the first time, was something he would never forget. And there was the man named Emmett Brown, crouched in front of him.

“So, can you hear me buddy?” Emmett had asked, hopeful that he would get a response.

“Yes. I can hear you, Doctor.” He was able to voice his thoughts now.

“Eureka.” Emmett awed, clapping his hands in excitement. “This is amazing!”

There was only one test left after that and then he was pitted back into darkness, to await Serenve Craft. Emmett spoke a lot about her, all while he worked and initiated his stress tests. He talked about her hobbies, her grades in school, what she was like as a child, the tragic accident of her parents and how she was the ‘most beautiful girl in the world’.

And now, there she was. The person he was made for, the sole reason he existed. She sat at the kitchen table with the Doctor, eating and conversing. Every once and awhile she would look over at him and smile, sometimes asking him a question. The fact she had him open, facing them as they ate, meant a lot to him. He hadn’t wanted to be shut in the dark again and without him saying anything, she had kept him open, as if he were occupying a seat at the table.

He had looked up the word ‘beautiful’ on the internet. Hundreds of images and definitions had popped up. One quote in particular stood out to him ‘Beauty was in the eye of the beholder’. There was literally thousands of sites and images saying and trying to tell him what was beautiful and now he really looked at Serenve.

She was a petite girl, 5’ foot nothing really, with long, chestnut brown hair, that trailed down to her mid-back. Her eyes were a brilliant aquamarine, a rare color he had seen extraordinarily little of in images. Her eyes reminded him of pictures of the ocean, or of marbles within a glass jar. Her skin was ivory and flawless, lips a pert cherry red. He liked looking at her. He liked admiring her features.

Yes, he could say she was beautiful. And as he had literally looked at millions of images on the internet in the span of time the pair had dinner, did he realize, that Emmett was possibly right. She very well could be the ‘most beautiful girl in the world’. Then again, beauty **was** subjective and perhaps he was now becoming biased.

“He can fill you in on all his uses and what is programmed into his database. It’s the weekend! Plenty of free time to get to know each other before school on Monday.”

“Mmmm, well he gets to join me on my first date!” Serenve decided to drop the ball.

“A WHAT!?” Emmett sputtered, practically spitting it back into the cup.

“I believe Serenve said she was going on her first date. Which is the appointment or meeting of someone, to whom you might have a romantic relationship with afterwards.”

A slight blush crossed Serenve’s face as she nodded, “Y, yes, that’s exactly right.”

“With who!?” Emmett was leaning against the table, as if ready to rumble with whoever she named.

Serenve smirked, beginning to explain about Eren Yeager, the popular, handsome boy at her campus. By the end, Emmett was both impressed and concerned for his young ward.

“You hardly know the boy,” he scoffed in dismissal. “, I say a date is a little over the top.”

“I agree.” Serenve answer surprised the man, it also surprised the Orion AI. And she was soon explaining to both, her reason. “I looked up a lot on dates today. I know it usually means two people will eventually get together, but you know, I prefer the definition of dating as, getting to know one another better in a more personal setting. Like a restaurant or a movie, or the park. It’s Eren’s first time too, so he’s new to this stuff as well. **BESIDES** ,” her finger pointed to the Orion AI. “, he’s coming with me! So, it’s really not a typical ‘date’ anyways!”

Happiness. That is what he felt. Serenve was including him into her life already. She wasn’t treating him as an object or a just a regular app. She was talking to him, explaining things to him, just as she did with Emmett. He wanted a name. He wanted her to give him a name, so he could tell her his name. A name was personal. A name was part of a person’s identity. It was another step-in becoming friends. Perhaps one day, they too could go on a date.

“You better keep an eye on this Eren.” Emmett leant closer to the Orion AI, talking man to man now. “I’m counting on you buddy.”

“I will do my best, Doctor.”

Serenve giggled, rolling her eyes as she watched Emmett gave the Orion AI a serious, firm head nod in acceptance. “Come on,” she picked up the compact. “, time to head back home, before the Doc starts giving you ‘Serenve Lock Down Protocols’.”

“That isn’t a bad idea!” Emmett said aloud, a

“Don’t listen to him!” Serenve glared at her guardian, who chuckled. “If I close you, can you still talk?” she looked back at the AI.

“Yes, I can.”

“I bet you don’t really like that though, do you?” she couldn’t treat this AI like other programs or any other device. It was a sentient being, though it didn’t have flesh and blood, it still had feelings and a mind of its own. She would have to try her best to teach him everything she knew and be a good friend.

“If I am to be honest, no, I do not prefer it.”

Emmett was intrigued by the pair’s conversation. Intrigued and humbled. Serenve was taking to the Orion AI and he knew that she would treat him properly. Serenve passion aligned with his. That technology wasn’t to be taken for granted. Perhaps what he created was far to advance for the times, but whether it was or not, it was in Serenve’s hands now. And that meant, it was in the perfect hands. And who knows, maybe Serenve would come up with more upgrades for the Orion AI. Already she was deep in thought, holding the AI in the palm of her hand.

“I could upload you onto my phone, walking around with my cell out shouldn’t be too much trouble.” taking her cell out with her free hand, she showed the AI. “Your main hub will be this compact, but I can also download your system in my phone, among other devices around my house.” She looked to her guardian. “Maybe into some special glasses?” she waggled her eyebrows, to empathize a ‘hint hint’.

“Now your really onto something there!” Emmett waved his hands in the air, excitement flowing through his veins. “That is possible, but glasses can get lost or broken easily! I’ll think of something better. But that is defiantly an idea on an upgrade. Maybe I can get some of my friends to help me out.” Instantly he began to mumble under his breathe, as flood of new ideas ran through his head. “Oh yes, yes,” his finger wagged to and fro, as he continued to imagine possibilities. “, mmhm!” 

“Thank you.” The AI voiced, starring at the two, who now looked upon him, with smiles.

“Let’s get going! Along the way, I’ll show you the easy route to my apartment and couple of popular places. I promise, I’ll think of a name for you as soon as I get settled at home.”

“It’s a promise.” The Orion AI voiced.

**+TBC+**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to keep going, but If I did that, I'm sure i'd get burnt out! sorry guys, I have work and it just gets in the way of uploading super quick T_T. So I legit just write a little, work and then come back to write some more. XD
> 
> Something cool is gonna happen next chapter! I didn't wanna spoil it in this one, since I didn't wanna rush it! xoxo
> 
> cya'll next chapter!!


	9. Giving A Name

It was a lot harder than she thought, coming up with a name that is. For a good ten minutes, Serenve sat crossed legged and with her arms crossed on the floor, the small compact settled in front of her. Her eyes focused on the two bright screens, on the top, different applications were scrolling along, the AI being silent as he showed off all of his capabilities. On the bottom screen, the specifications and power usage was displayed.

After another ten minutes, the AI spoke up, “Is it difficult to come up with a name, because I do not have a body of my own?”

“No, no,” Serenve insisted, frowning. “, that’s nonsense. A name doesn’t define your looks. I know a lot of people whose names sometimes don’t fit them. I mean, **SOME** times it does, but you are who you are, by your actions. **That** is what should define you.” 

“I can agree with that sentiment.” His tone indicated he was smiling. “However, would you not agree that it would be slightly easier, if I did have an actual image of myself to portray to you?” 

“Mmmm,” tilting her head slightly in thought, Serenve mulled over his question. “, I suppose, it would be a bit easier.” Suddenly a soft hue of light radiated from the bottom screen of the compact, and instantly, a holographic sphere formed. Serenve gasped, arms coming uncrossed, as she leant closer to view the sphere that floated in the hue of light. “Oh my gosh…” she breathed. “Y, you can project holograms?”

“Yes, of objects, text, charts, anything really. Doctor Brown encoded it into my program, and I decided that now would be an exemplary time to use it. This compact, though small is fortified with several nanochips, all coded directly by the Doctor himself. The process took him literal years to create. The screens are titanium OLED, a special type of glass that was once again hand created by the Doctor, with help from two of his colleagues. If you were to drop the compact, the glass would not shatter. If you were to hit the glass with a hammer, it would still, not shatter. The shell of the compact itself is quite literally, bulletproof.”

There was a moment of silence, in which Serenve sat there, soaking in all the new information being dumped onto her. For the second time that day, she was left in complete awe and utter fascination. “I, I had no idea…” _Doc… All this… For me?_

“Old or Young?” the pale, holographic sphere began to transform into different shapes. The AI created male forms, similar to mannequins, with no face. “Tall? Short?” with each question, he showed off the various forms.

“What do you want to be? I can’t tell you what you should look like. You should feel comfortable in your own ‘skin’. After all, once you created your avatar, you can’t change it. It’s against the rules.” she wagged her finger at him.

“What I want.” He voiced aloud. “What do I want?” the mannequin like shape, reverted into a pale sphere once more, as the AI thought over Serenve’s words.

_I want, to be attractive. I want Serenve to be pleased with what I look like. I want to serve her, but I also want to be her friend. These are my feelings. These are **my** wants. _

Serenve patiently waited for the AI to choose what he wanted to do. He could tell that he was really giving it his all. After a solid six minutes, the pale sphere began to bend and twist, now forming what resembled a human body. Arms, legs, a torso, all were being carved out. It was as if she were watching an anime transformation. “Ah!” she covered her eyes, as she briefly saw what the AI was forming below the torso. _Omg, he’s even creating that!? Definitely not a kids anime!_ Keeping her eyes shut, she decided to wait until he created clothes for himself and actually told her to look. _I almost saw a whole naked man._

After a little while had passed, “I apologize. I wanted to be as true to the human male anatomy as possible. I am fully clothed and presentable. Whenever you wish to look upon me, I am here.”

Lowering her hands slowly, Serenve’s eyes widened immeasurably, as she inhaled a soft breathe of awe, jaw ever so slightly dropped. The avatar he had created was… Gorgeous. She starred into crimson red eyes, that starred back at her with a amused expression. Tall, slender, with raven black hair, that framed a slightly pale face. He looked as if would fit right into the Victorian era. “Wow,” finally able to form a sentence, she complemented him. “, you’re so handsome! Why the butler outfit though?”

Fixing the cuffs of his tailcoat, the AI smiled, “Thank you. My desire to serve you led me to look up what exactly it meant to ‘serve’. A variety of things popped up, but ‘Butler’ is one such definition I decided to base my wardrobe around. At any given moment I can easily change outfits, but I do rather like this ensemble.” his outfit consisted of black trousers, a six-buttoned double-breasted tailcoat, and a gray vest.

“Heh, you even have the gloves. You look so spiffy. I really like it.” 

“I am pleased you are satisfied.” He bowed cordially, to which Serenve giggled, finding him endearing. “So now, does my new appearance make naming me, easier?”

“You know what, it does!” Serenve chirped, smiling brightly. “Sebastian!” she clapped her hands together, excited. "What do you think!?"

“Hmm,” Sebastian looked to be contemplating his new name, rolling it around in his head, before finally smiling in return. “, yes, yes I like it. Sebastian.” He let it roll off his tongue. “My name is Sebastian; it is nice to meet you Serenve.” he bowed graciously. 

“It is nice to meet you too, Sebastian.”

**= + =**

“That's so cool.” As she dug through a couple of boxes in her closet, every so often she would look over to Sebastian who had created a holographic chair, in which he now sat on. He had even created a cup of tea, in which he mimicked drinking from. “Maybe, I can set up some projector devices around the apartment,” she voiced, finally finding what she was looking for. “, that way your avatar is able to travel around and not be so pint size.”

“That sounds amazing. Thank you for considering such an option. I realize how much of an inconvenience that is.”

“Noooo, don’t say that. We’re friends. Friends help other friends.” Serenve held up what she had found in the one of her boxes, so that Sebastian could see it. “This use to be a functioning PeachWatch, until the chip died inside. I snagged an extra chip from the Doc before we left his house, and with it, I’ll get this sucker working, so that you can program yourself inside of it. This way, you won’t ever be in the dark, even when the compact is closed.”

“That is a brilliant idea. I was going to say, carrying your phone out in front of you wasn’t exactly safe. Three times you almost bumped into something. Thus why you chose to continue to walk, then travel on your skateboard.” After the first time, Sebastian had made sure she was always informed of her direction.

Smiling sheepishly, Serenve went to her desk, turning on the lamp, so that she could get to work on fixing up the PeachWatch. If she were lucky, she’d just have to replace the chip and everything else would be in working condition. What she was hoping for was that the speaker was functional, if it weren’t, she was sure Sebastian would inform her.

The compact was already situated upon the top of the desk, so there Sebastian sat, watching her as she went to work. He had now created a small table, where a tray with a teapot and small plate of biscuits sat. 

“Could you play some music, Sebastian?” she asked, flipping the watch over, taking a tiny screwdriver to it.

“Of course.” This would be his first task, even if it was something so simple. The teacup in his hand vanished, and he stood. The feeling of being useful to Serenve, brought him elation. It was a feeling that he could easily get addicted too. “What would you like to listen too?”

“How about some rock 'n' roll.” Her tongue stuck out just a bit, as she worked to unscrew the back of the PeachWatch, annoyed that the company made doing such a thing so tedious.

“As you wish.” With a snap of his fingers, Joan Jett ‘I Love Rock and Roll’ began to stream from his speakers.

Serenve laughed out loud, smiling over at Sebastian, who looked pleased with himself. “Your hilarious.” Shaking her head with mirth, she turned back to her work, bobbing her head to the song.

“Shall I set an alarm for tomorrow, so that you are not late for your date?”

“Oh shoot!” Serenve looked up from the PeachWatch, surprised at herself. “I completely forgot. Thanks Sebastian, yeah, can you do that? Set it for 9:30. I’ll worry about an outfit when I wake up.”

“As you wish.” With a low bow, Sebastian snapped his fingers and the schedule was set.

**\+ TBC +**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^_^ oh yes, if you are a Kuroshitsuji fan, then yay! Serenve has her own Sebastian! 
> 
> OooOoo Levi and Eren return next chapter!  
> It's gonna be a lengthy one, since splitting it apart wouldn't do it any justice. 
> 
> i hope you all have a great Labor Day! 
> 
> cya'll next chapter! xoxo


	10. Early Morning Risers

It was hard for him to sleep. He had always been a light sleeper, even as a child. After all, never knowing when one of your mother’s drunk johns could come out of her room and rape you, was something that always kept him awake. Most nights, he had slept with a knife under his pillow. There were at least two instances where he had to use it and afterwards, **he** was the one at fault. His mother refused to feed him those days, blaming him for her lack of income.

Even now, as a grown man, in a mansion filled with his supposed allies, Levi Ackerman still couldn’t find a good night’s sleep, even with a wing all to himself. And yes, he still slept with a knife under his pillow.

6 am, he was wide awake, nursing a mug of coffee in his hand. He sat at his desk in his room, not up for going to his office quite yet. A few folders sat on his desk, all pictures and backgrounds of members that had been with the family less then a year. Not all members were stationed in the mansion, most had families and lived in the Venatorinze territories, there was only a handful that lived in the neutral zones and those were the ones they typically had to keep an eye on. 

Levi had two or three properties in his name, around his own territory. They were used for safe house purposes, but on occasion, when he couldn’t make it back to the mansion, he crashed in them. However, ever since he had become the head of the family, he was hardly ever given a reason to not return on time. After all, the grunts handled the grunt work and he was left with only the big catches.

Flipping through a few of the profiles, he couldn’t see anything to be concerned about. Petra and Hange, two of his lieutenants, wrote daily reports on the activities of these individuals and submitted them for review. Levi hated all the paperwork that came with his new position, he didn’t realize that Caesar had to do all this shit in his spare time, Levi knew the man hated paperwork as much as he did.

“You hid it well, you old bastard.” Levi muttered respectfully, giving up on the papers in front of him. If there was anything to be concerned with, he was sure Hange and Petra would inform Erwin or him personally, so all of it was just busy work. Or rather ‘get to know your men’, as Erwin would say.

Taking a sip of his coffee, Levi grunted, standing with an air of disgust. He was **not** a people person, that was one skill Caesar had the gift for, that Levi could never emulate. Did he try? Perhaps on occasion, but Levi just couldn’t bring himself to like being in the presence of large groups of people, unless he was fighting. Even if he were in a setting with a small group of people, he preferred to be off to the side, alone and untouched by others.

The only reason Erwin, Hange, hell even Petra had managed to get as close as they had, was because they were stubborn and were good friends with Caesar as well. For the most part, those three understood Levi and it didn’t faze them. He had slept with Petra on occasion, but it wasn’t a common occurrence and she preferred women over men anyways.

Having sex was something to be enjoyed, but for him, it just meant finding a release. Men didn’t get his dick hard, so of course that left women. But even then, it was hard to find someone he actually could stand fucking. Levi fucked Petra because she was someone he could tolerate, there was no love or fuzzy feelings and afterwards, they didn’t cuddle or enjoy the afterglow. He had taken to bed several other women, all which he had kicked out soon after, their perfumes and inane yammering, giving him migraines that lasted for hours.

He could blame his mother for his migraines, since she would practically bathe in all sorts of perfumes for her johns, every night, a different smell. Some days, when she wasn’t on one of her highs, she would play with him, spraying a little perfume on him and dressing him up in whatever clothes she had around. Those days were had been far and in between since she had always shot up whenever she got the chance.

Sometimes, to avoid such a headache, he took to masturbating, but the feeling just wasn’t the same. The cleanup after, was a pain in the ass as well.

Exiting his room, Levi started down the hallway, comfortable in the fact of knowing he wouldn’t see anyone for a while. The entire west wing was his sanctuary and no one, besides Erwin and Hange were allowed access. There was a kitchen, his office, a large restroom, two extra bedrooms and even a billiard room, all set up for his leisure in the wing. He could quite literally hole himself up in this part of the mansion, without ever having to leave it.

The mansion itself was quite the fortress, so even if he hadn’t had a wing to himself, he was confident it wouldn’t have been a problem to not bump into many people. With about over sixty members staying here, they had ample space to themselves. They weren’t treated like low wage employees, no, their rooms were quite expansive, and the hallways were quite massive.

The mansion had three floors, not including the basement, which was a floor no one liked to mention. There was a giant kitchen, dining room, basketball court and soccer field. The top floor was where he stayed, along with all his other lieutenants. On the second floor was more of all the recreational rooms, computer rooms, billiards and card rooms, lounges to relax in, and the ground floor, was where all the members were located, along with the kitchens and mess halls.

They even had a garage, where all their cars were stored and taken care of on a daily basis by Eld Jinn. He was another man Levi could consider an ally, since he had handpicked the bastard himself. Although the man was adept at fighting, Levi instantly saw that the man much preferred being under a car, so he gave him a random title, and threw him the garage, where Eld thrived. Levi wasn’t exactly a car person, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t see the beauty some of those machines held. Personally, he had two cars kept on his side of the garage, for his own personal use.

Entering his office now, he finally finished his cup of coffee, placing the mug on a nearby coffee machine, pressing the ‘ON’ button. He made sure to always have a machine in every room of his wing, save for the two bedrooms he never bothered to enter. Tea was something he rather preferred in the afternoons and evenings. He was a picky drinker when it came to tea, so he made it himself.

Looking over at his desk, Levi instantly grimaced, seeing the box in which Erwin had been talking about, propped in the middle. The blonde-haired man was right, Levi could admit, the mansion did need an upgrade in security. With how massive everything was, it wouldn’t hurt to have eyes where eyes needed to be had. But then that also meant finding trustworthy people to be THOSE eyes and also an individual who could install said eyes, without leaking information. These were all things that meant more and more work for Levi.

Besides all that, did **he** really have to be included in this technologic upgrade? Stepping up to his desk, Levi picked up the box, eyeing it with disdain. Erwin had said it would be simple to get use to, but he had also said that for his smartphone. Levi just didn’t like a hassle. With a sigh, he placed the box down, lifting his gaze towards the window at the back of his office. He could see the beginning of dawn approaching and knew it was now close to 7 in the morning.

Today was Saturday, a day in which not a lot happened, save for the occasional rowdy party, or non-essential gang fight. It was a day, he knew he didn’t have much planned at all, save for whatever reports Erwin decided to drop on his desk. Which usually happened around 9am.

If he were going to open that damn box, he might as well be in a place, that would help with his mood. There was a place, not in this mansion or even in this territory that he liked to go to. No one knew of this place and he hoped to keep it that way. He’d go today, after Erwin gave him whatever he needed to give him.

The thought alone, was bettering his mood already.

**= + =**

Nineteen-year-old Armin Arlet watched as his childhood friend continued to pace to and fro, eyes narrowed in concentration. His friend had been like that for the past 30 minutes and he knew the boy wasn’t focusing on schoolwork, or any work in general. No, his friend had one thing on his mind at the moment.

The pair had been up since 5am, having morning chore duties in one of the clinics, Eren’s parents owned. Eren’s mother and father were both influential doctors, who owned several clinics and two hospitals in the Yeager territory and also in neutral territories. Both were always extremely busy with patients and surgeries, thus making it hard for their own son to them from time to time.

Eren and Armin were both studious in applying themselves to the trade as well. In fact, all of Eren’s family was in the medical field, which meant almost every Yeager in the phonebook, could potentially by the head of the family. And there was quite a few Yeager’s in the phonebook.

Even Leviathan, with a history of barbaric violence, wasn’t stupid enough to start going to war with the Yeager’s, who were essentially just rich healers. Money was power though and the Yeager family had an abundance of it. The family was not only affluential, it was also smart and tactful. So they made sure to play nice with all government bureaus and anyone who potentially had reach.

So, who was the head of the Yeager family?

“Eren, you’re giving me a headache.” Armin complained, closing his textbook in exasperation.

Pausing mid-step, Eren looked up at his friend, frowning, “Then stop starring at me.”

“Then stop pacing.” Armin whined, throwing an eraser at him. “It’s gonna be fine, it’s just like riding a bike.”

“I, I don’t know how to ride a bike!” Eren complained angrily, glaring at his friend, who grimaced at the example he just used. “I don’t know how to go on dates either.” he bemoaned, finally moving towards the table where Armin sat at, finding a chair, and plopping himself in it.

“Well, you said this Craft girl doesn’t know how to either, soooo, you should be fine. I think it’s awesome you two get to experience something like that for the first time.”

“Yeah,” Eren smiled now, remembering how she was so blunt with him. “, she’s brilliant,” he started to explain, looking up at his friend now. “, you should see her with a keyboard in front of her. The things shes capable of. She’s also my only competition in that school,” he murmured fondly. “, her GPA says it all.”

“Eren,” Armin sighed. “, it figures you’d be attracted to her intelligence, more than her looks.” The blonde-haired boy couldn’t help but laugh at his friend. He hadn’t seen this Craft girl personally, so he was just imagining what she looked at this point. Eren and him rarely had time to talk about these things, since the pair were always busy with schoolwork, or working in general at the clinics or hospitals. In fact, having a day off was rare in general, so when Eren had **ASKED** for a day off, his parents had been floored. They of course had said ‘yes’, it wasn’t everyday Eren Yeager wanted time for himself. He was the **epitome** of a hard worker. 

“Oh, she’s beautiful.” Eren instantly exclaimed. “I could go on about that all day! Her eyes Armin, they are just…” he was off in his own world now. “She’s super tiny,” he couldn’t help but fawn over that. Since he was around 6 ft and she was 5’, the size comparison was adorable. “, sometimes, I have to resist patting her head.” He admitted.

“Geez,” Armin laughed once more. “, you’re making me blush. You really like this girl, don’t you? So, I’m guessing she’s the only reason you’re even staying at that school?”

“Yes.” Eren nodded sincerely. In truth, Eren could easily attend an elite private university, just as Armin was doing. But it was all Serenve’s fault, he had continued to enroll in that public university. And it was also her fault he was taking extra courses that wasn’t even on his graduation route. He wanted to be as close to her as possible, without seeming like a creep, so he managed to snag a couple of classes that she was attending.

Honestly, Eren may look like a popular socialite to strangers around him, but he was actually quite socially awkward, when it came to new people. He was just really good at ‘in the moment’ scenarios. Since he always had his nose in a book, or was hard at work in the hospitals, it wasn’t easy to form connections with people, except patients, who were either sick or dying.

That is why, when he met Craft, it was like she was a piece of a puzzle, that just fit perfectly into his life. She was everything he was attracted to. She was smart, beautiful and he wanted to get to know her even more. Yes, he knew she loved anything to do with computers, but what else did she love? What else made her smile? He wanted to get to that level where they stopped calling each other by their last names and began to speak their firsts.

“Well, you have four more hours.” The blonde boy tapped his PeachWatch. “Where do you plan to take her? What movie were you thinking of?”

“I have no idea and **THAT’S** why I was pacing.” Eren finally admitted. He had finally decided that the moment was right in trying to get to the next stage with Craft, so he had asked his parents to have this Saturday off. Regardless of the chores he had to perform, which only took about two hours to complete, the rest of his day was free. If things turned out great, he would have to work around getting more free time on his schedule. He wanted to see Craft more in his life.

He was hoping today, would go perfectly. 

"Fingers crossed." Armin gave his support. 

**+TBC +**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the last two chapters were of Serenve, so I decided to make this all about the boys! ^_^ hope you all had a great labor day and I'll see ya'll NEXT CHAPTER! 
> 
> xoxo


	11. The Boss meets The Nerd

Before bed, Serenve had settled Sebastian’s compact next to her pillow. For the first time, in which Sebastian had hoped there would be many more, he had bade her ‘Good night’ and watched over her as she slept. Given he was an AI, there was no need for him to sleep, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t mimic the actions, for her sake.

He had created a holographic bed, to which he had sat on, removing is tailcoat and placing it upon the edge, getting comfortable. It had taken quite some time for Serenve to actually fall asleep, so she had laid there, watching him. For a little bit, they had talked about the world outside of her apartment. The city of Paradis. He could have easily had searched everything up on the internet, but Sebastian found garnering information from Serenve, was much more rewarding.

A bit of time had passed and soon Serenve had fallen into a gentle slumber, the tips of her fingers resting upon the edge of his compact. He knew better then to think he could **actually** touch her, or rather, feel her. But Sebastian had found himself stepping towards her fingertips, removing his gloves as he went, before bending down and reaching out towards her. As he had expected, his hand went right through one of her fingers.

It was truly, a disappointing reality. 

**= + Saturday 8:35 am + =**

Yawning, Serenve stood in front of her open closet, the assortment of clothes she had. Just what did a girl wear on a first date? Her hand reached out to push around a couple of hanging blouses and a plethora of graphic tees, until she came across the only dress she owned.

“…” taking it out, she turned, showing it off to Sebastian. “Girls wear dresses on dates, right?”

“I’ve come across a number of articles stating that ‘yes’ they do.” Sebastian’s holographic avatar was replaced by a slide show of images, where all types of girls were shown wearing dresses, and flashy attire.

Serenve sighed, eyeing the plain, dark green dress, that had a nice light brown belt to tie in the middle. She had bought this dress months ago and had only worn it once. It had been to attend a cocktail party with her guardian, so he had a reason to leave early. Both of them didn’t really like public settings very much.

“This is all I have,” she murmured dejectedly, walking up to her bed and plopping herself down on it. “,I don’t know,” she shrugged half-heartedly. “, I mean, it’s not like I do anything special. Go out partying or anything.” She looked over at her desk, where instead of perfumes and makeup, her laptop and all sorts of books and random devices laid. “I’m not much of a girl, am I?”

 _Maybe, this was a bad idea._ Serenve looked down at the dress in her hands, her fingers clenching the fabric.

“I do not know what you are talking about. To me, you look every bit female. Is it necessary for human girls to wear dresses to prove they are female?”

Looking back at Sebastian, Serenve shook her head, “No. But,” she pursed her lips, trying her best to convey what she felt inside. “, you see, every girl dreams to be a princess. Or at least, just a little bit, I do. I just… I don’t know…” she exhaled another tired sigh. “I don’t think I’m ever gonna be princess material.” She lifted the dress so he could see it properly. “I don’t have any bright colors, or make up, or anything. Just this plain dark green dress, nothing special…” _Nothing special, at all._

“Do you wish for these things?”

“Even if I had them,” she brought the dress down. “, what use would they be? Where would I go? Who would I see? I’m not exactly the bell of any ball. I’ve always been, well, different. I like my stuff here, don’t get me wrong,” she fell back into her bed, groaning as she starred up at the ceiling. “, I just haven’t found…”

“Your prince?” Sebastian had looked up princesses and again, so many things had flooded his memory banks. He was very confused on just what Serenve was trying to say, but what he did garner from almost 89% of the websites he had read, was that with most princesses, there was her prince.

“…” Serenve sat up on her elbows, smiling wearily at Sebastian. “Sounds sappy right?”

“You are a girl after all.” Sebastian countered with a smirk, which was received with a laugh from her. “I think it’s not too much to ask for,” Sebastian spoke up now. “, that you find a prince who is willing to treat you like a princess.”

“Ugh, yeah but I’m not a child anymore,” Serenve sat up now. “, fairytales don’t exist.”

With a snap of his fingers, Sebastian’s entire outfit instantly transformed into royal, regal attire, topped off with a crown of sparkling jewels. He bowed towards her, crimson eyes meeting her aquamarine orbs.

“Perhaps,” he voiced. “, but do not all fairytales end with a happy ending? You may not be a child, but you are still young, and you can still get your happy ending.”

Serenve smiled brightly down at Sebastian, “You’re right. You’re **absolutely** right Sebastian. I gotta put in some effort is all. I can’t just sit around wishing on shooting stars.” She took another look at the dress. “This will have to do. To be honest, I was never a fan of perfumes and make up to begin with. But… I don’t mind dressing up.”

Transforming back into his butler attire, Sebastian fixed his gloves, “You do not need any perfumes or makeup. You look radiant as is.”

“Heh,” Serenve stood. “, do you think… Do you think Eren could become my ‘prince’?”

“It as you said yesterday,” Sebastian couldn’t help but feel a pang of envy towards the human male named Eren. “, a date is getting to know someone personally. Only time will tell.”

With a resolute stare, Serenve nodded, “Right! Then, I guess we’ll see.” She turned and was about to start off towards the restroom, only to pause and look back over her shoulder at her friend. “Thank you, Sebastian, you looked handsome in your prince outfit. You really saved the day.”

And with that, she skipped out of the room, leaving Sebastian to lament in silence. For he could only pretend to be someone’s prince, since in reality, he could never be.

**= + 10:10 am +=**

There was a small park, that not a lot of people visited. In fact, hardly anyone passed into this park, since it wasn’t situated near anything of significance. It was a medium sized park, with a few walkways going in and around the small wooded area and there was no playground, so no children were ever brought here either.

Levi had found this park by chance, as he was chasing down one of the Leviathan members and putting an end to them. Afterwards, while he had stood there watching the life drain from the person’s face, Levi had found the area peaceful. He had decided to come back the next day to find that even in the daytime, the park was quiet and had little to no foot traffic, save the for the occasional elderly couple, or lone jogger.

More and more, he had visited this location to thankfully find, it remained this way. Thus why it became his favorite spot to visit. Here, he could actually feel somewhat relaxed. Levi had found one spot, on the edge of the park, where the view faced the Killuia River, a river that ran through all territories and even branched off into other areas. He liked this spot in particular.

There was even a bench facing said river, where he could enjoy the quaint breeze and just enjoy the view, which was hardly ever obstructed by people.

Removing his blazer, Levi settled it upon the bench, cracking his neck from side to side, before sitting down. “…” in his hand, he had the box filled with his new headache of the day. Before he had left, Erwin had also given him a small manilla folder filled with a list of Tech applicants that was in his car’s glove box. One headache at a time, he had decided.

Opening the box, he eyed the PeachWatch, before removing it from the box. It was black and silver, the colors different from Erwin’s and Hange’s. He wondered if that was purpose, or just random. Regardless, his thumb pressed down upon the ‘ON’ button. After a couple of seconds of starring at the blank screen, nothing happened.

“Tch.” he pressed down on the button, holding it for five extra seconds. When nothing happened, his eye twitched in irritation _. This is what a grand gets you._ Grunting, Levi stood, gripping the watch tightly in his hold. He didn’t need this piece of shit; he’d figure something else out. From his peripheral vision, a random skateboarder was rolling down the pathway, so he decided to throw the watch overhead, into the river. _Good riddance._

Reeling his hand back, he tossed the watch. Only, right after, a lithe, tiny figure jumped into his view. His eyes widened, as he saw the figure easily catch the watch in midair, in mid jump no less, dark green dress flailing up to show off flawless, ivory thighs.

“Woah!” the figure landed quite nimbly and skillfully back on their skateboard, the wheels screeching to a halt, as the boarder grounded the backend of their skateboard into the ground. “Close one!”

Levi watched as the figure turned their head, chestnut brown hair swirling behind them in a silken veil, as bright, aquamarine eyes starred back at him with a cheerful expression.

“Hey, mister, this watch isn’t cheap you know!” once the girl had taken a good look at the watch, her whole expression had changed. She held up the PeachWatch, looking grumpily towards him. “This is the newest PEACHWATCH! Wow…” she looked back at the watch in awe, handling it as if it were made of fragile glass. “This thing is easily 2,000 bucks.”

Levi took a good look at the girl now. She was beautiful, that much was easy tell. She wore a simple, dark green dress, that flowed around her thighs teasingly. A dark blue jean jacket to go over said dress and a dark blue purse strapped over her chest, in a satchel like fashion. Her shoes were, white VANS, with dark green shoelaces. It was simple fashion, nothing screamed, ‘I want attention’, but this girl held Levi’s attention like a marching band.

When he didn’t respond to her, she lifted her head back up and he was once again starring into her beautiful, flawless face. It was her eyes, that was the first thing he had instantly noticed. They were a color he had never seen before. Calling them just blue didn’t feel right because plain blue eyes didn’t sparkle like hers did.

“Why were you going to chuck this into the river?” Serenve decided to keep talking, realizing the handsome man in front of her was starring at her as if she had just sprouted wings and called herself a ‘fairy’. _Why is he starring so hard?_ The man was impeccably dressed in a suit like outfit, white dress shirt covered by a black buttoned vest, with what looked like a dark brown holster around his chest, that was clearly meant for swords. Was he a detective? Typically, detectives dressed to impress and had holsters their weapons. She could see only the faint outlines of what was in one of his holsters and could only assume it was a retractable sword.

“It doesn’t work.” Levi finally answered.

“Then get it fixed!” Serenve couldn’t believe what she was hearing. You don’t just give up on a two-thousand-dollar watch. “This thing looks brand new too!” she complained.

“It is.” Levi watched as the girl kicked her board, catching it effortlessly in her free hand.

“Geez,” jogging up to the bench, Serenve sat her board down. “, I’ll see what’s wrong with it.” She immediately plopped down on the bench, unfazed by the man’s stare. “Sebastian, what time is it?”

“The time is now 10:32 am.”

“Mmk, I got time!” Serenve dug into her purse, relieved she always carried a spare maintenance kit with her.

“Who was that?” Levi was sure he had heard a male’s voice. It had come from the girl’s watch.

“Hmm?” lifting her head, Serenve eyed the man, whose gaze was narrowed upon her. “Oh, it was Sebastian.” She held up her wrist, showing the man her own PeachWatch. “He’s my friend.”

“Hello, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance.” Sebastian greeted.

“Is he on the other line?” Levi frowned, wondering if the girl was talking to someone on the phone. He had remembered Erwin saying something about the watch acting as a telephone.

“No, no,” Serenve giggled. “, Sebastian is a special AI. He is in here.” She wiggled her wrist around, before beginning to get to work on the man’s watch.

“Special AI?” Levi sat now, beside the girl, who was busy fiddling with his PeachWatch.

“Mhm! Have you ever heard of Ziri, or Alezia? Well, Sebastian is sort of like them, but more advanced.” That was the best way to describe her friend to others, without getting to complicated.

“Do all PeachWatches come with him?”

“Mmmmm, no, Sebastian is one of a kind.” She looked to the man, smiling. “I wonder if the reason it’s not turning on is because the battery is kapoots. But you said it was new, right?”

“It is.”

“Sebastian,” digging into her purse again, Serenve pulled out her friend’s compact, flipping it open. “, can you run a diagnostic check on the watch? See if it has a charge? I don’t wanna open it up, unless I have too.”

“Of course.”

Levi watched as the compact came to life, tiny little holographic charts and data floating around the two screens, as the girl let the watch sit in between the two screens, a violet light beginning to scan the object. Just who was this girl?

“The battery is in working condition. It would seem it might be the outer hardware’s fault. Upon further analyzes, an added chip is embedded into the watch. One that does not belong.”

“What does the chip contain?” Serenve frowned, starring down at the compacts screen, where a visualization of the PeachWatch was shown, Sebastian walking her through what he was seeing.

“The chip in question is programmed to track locations.”

Serenve looked over at the man, “Did you have any special upgrades to this?” if he were part of the police, it would make sense if he had a tracker inside one of his devices.

“I did.”

“Well, it’s faulty,” Serenve sighed. “, I’ll have to open it up and see if it’s just the placement, or if the chip itself is a complete dud. If it’s the placement, then you’ll be good to go! But if it’s a dud, your gonna have to get a replacement chip and install the tracking data again.”

Flipping closed Sebastian’s compact, she stored it back into her purse, before turning over the man’s watch.

“Let’s crack her open.” Taking out the mini-screw driver from the maintenance kit, Serenve twirled it in her fingers, before getting to work. 

Levi watched in silence as the girl worked, taking out two very tiny screws. She held them in her palm, handing them to him. He reached out, taking the screws, as she went right back to work. “You know what you are doing. Do you do this often?”

“Actually,” taking off the backing, Serenve grinned. “, I had to do this last night. So, I pretty much got my practice in.” she handed him the backing, which he also took. “Plus, I like doing this sort of thing. Anything to do with computers or tech devices in general, I like to mess around with.”

“So, you’re good with computers?”

“Mmmm, well, yeah, I don’t wanna sound like I have a big head, but I was taught by the best.” She said proudly, chest puffing ever so lightly. “His name is Doctor Emmett Brown, and he taught me everything I know. He’s the best computer programmer in his field, he works with all types of systems and can pretty much pick apart any of them, at the same time putting them back together.”

“You’re referring to hacking?” he knew very little about ‘systems’ but what she was explaining, sounded a lot like hacking.

“When you say it like that, it sounds bad,” Serenve’s brow creased, looking up at the man. “, the Doc doesn’t just ‘hack’, he helps to create stronger firewalls and blockers. Pretty much if the Doc can’t ‘hack it’ then your system is top tier. But” she smiled smugly. “, there’s nothing the Doc can’t hack.”

“And you?”

“I’m getting there,” Serenve exclaimed. “, I still got a lot to learn, sure, but I’m getting to his level.”

“Slow and steady, wins the race.” Sebastian voiced.

“Exactly.” Serenve agreed, nodding fiercely.

Levi couldn’t help but find her defensive tone amusing. He hadn’t meant to sound as if he was questioning her own skills, but it was clear she felt her pride was being poked.

“Oh, look,” Serenve turned, facing the man on the bench, showing him the inside of the watch. “, the chip is placed in an awkward position.” With her fingernail, she straightened the chip, tapping it back into place. Taking out a small gel tube from the kit, Serenve placed just a single dollop of gel upon the chip. Blowing upon it. “There.” She whispered.

“Its fixed?” Levi saw the triumphant smile grace the girl’s face.

“Mhm! Should be!”

Levi handed her the stuff she had given him back, continuing to watch as she placed everything back in proper order. Before eventually, she had the watch flipped back over, pressing the ‘ON’ button. Within seconds, the screen on the PeachWatch lit up, showing the Peach logo.

“And there we go!” Serenve exclaimed happily, holding out the watch for the man. “All done!”

Taking the watch from the girl, Levi starred down at it, seeing the home screen begin to display.

“Don’t go chucking money into the river!” Serenve laughed, standing. “Alright, I gotta get going.”

“Wait.” His tone had instantly made the girl pause her movement, her aquamarine eyes shifting to him in question, as if wondering why his voice had made her obediently listen. Levi pulled out his wallet.

“No, no,” Serenve shook her head. “, I don’t want your money, mister. I’m just happy to help!” she chirped. “Just promise you’ll take your devices that ‘don’t work’ to an expert for a second opinion.” Giggling, she picked up her skateboard, ready to toss it onto the ground. The man caught the back end of her board, in his hold and Serenve was once again starring at him in question.

“Where are you going?”

“… Um, well, my first date if you must know!” Serenve’s face turned a fine shade of bright red.

“First date?”

“Hey! Don’t say it like that! You’re totally judging me right now with that tone!” she pointed at him accusingly.

“Why didn’t this ‘date’ pick you up?” Levi muttered, releasing her skateboard. Seemed like a pretty shit date to him.

“Uh, hmm,” Serenve hugged her board to her chest now, thoughtful. “, I can only guess because he doesn’t own a car. B, b, but I don’t own a car either!” she defended Eren.

Levi eyed the girl’s outfit again, which didn’t go unnoticed by the girl, who stomped her foot angrily.

“There! Right there! You’re judging my outfit!” she exclaimed.

“It’s to short.” Levi stated simply. “And you’re on a skateboard.”

“Short?” Serenve starred down at her dress, pinching the edge of the hem, which came to the end of her thighs. “Oh, but I have spats on underneath. It’s meant to be that way. And well, that’s why I’m wearing VANS, because I **am** on a skateboard…” she murmured meekly. “I even changed the laces to match the color of the dress. Is that not good?”

“Your appearance is quite sporty and refreshing.” Sebastian complemented.

“There’s nothing wrong with how you look.” Levi muttered, tired of explaining himself. He stood, grabbing up his blazer. “It’s just not proper.”

“Proper?”

“I’ll give you a ride.” Levi started down the footpath, feeling the girl’s stare upon him, as he walked off.

“P, proper? Ride? W, wait!” Serenve was at a loss as to what was exactly was happening at this moment. “U, um, p, please it’s okay!” she caught up with the man, trying her best to match his pace. “I don’t need a ride. I’m fine on my skateboard.” She was blatantly being ignored, but despite that, she continued to follow the man. She was taught at a young age NOT to go into a car with a stranger, so why the heck was she even considering going into this man’s car?

As they finally came to the exit of the park, Serenve immediately caught sight of the only car in the vicinity. Immediately, her eyes widened in awe, mouth dropped in shock.

“T, that’s your car!?”

Levi took out his keys, pressing the ‘unlock’ button on the small device, before opening the passenger side door of his sleek, black Lamborghini Veneno, a treasure in the eyes of Eld Jinn, who had wanted one for himself.

“U, um, really, you don’t have to-“

“Get in.”

_How does he keep doing that!?_ Serenve found herself stepping up to the passenger side, getting into the car, still in awe at the smell and feel of the machine she now sat in. Then the door closed and Serenve was suddenly aware again, that she was now in the handsome stranger’s car.

There was one other thing the Venatorinze were known for and that was being old fashioned. Caesar for one had been completely old fashion, even going so far as to instill in Levi, his right-hand man, how to treat women like ‘proper ladies’.

‘Even a whore is a lady, kid. Your mom was a lady, she tried her best. Don’t hate her.’.

There were exceptions of course. Women who joined the ranks of the Venatorinze family were treated like any other member, that meant, if you deserved a punch, you’d get a punch, despite your gender. And if you were a traitor, a spy or a member of another family, then there was no holds barred in your punishment, or treatment.

This meant, in summary, any civilian female was treated respectfully when a Venatorinze was around.

“Am in trouble Sebastian?” Serenve whispered, watching the man come around the car, towards the drivers side.

“He has not locked the passenger side door. You can still flee if you feel unsafe.”

_Do I feel unsafe?_ That was a hard question to answer, since she truly felt that the man was just being considerate. He had basically said skateboarding around in a dress was ‘improper’ and sure, sometimes her dress would fly up, but that’s what her spats were for! They totally covered showing anything lewd! But then again, it could be seen as ‘indecent’ to some. “Hehe.” she tried to contain her laughter. It was something an old man would point out, or someone who was really old fashioned. It was super rare to find people like that and well, she didn’t hang around a lot of old people.

The man entered the car, putting on his seat belt, looking over to her. Patiently waiting.

“Oh!” Serenve settled her skateboard between her legs, before quickly reaching up and securing her own seatbelt. “Ok!” and then the man was starting the car, Serenve smiled. 

“Where are we going?”

“Um, Foxten, the center square.”

And they were off, Serenve loving the gentle vibrations of the car and the smooth feel of being within. She never thought she’d be inside one of these machines, the price tag was just to high. Sure, the Doc could afford one, with a little bit effort, but such luxuries weren’t really priority. She also didn’t want to be nosy and ask where he worked, in order to even afford such a car. Did detectives really make that much money? Was he a special type of cop? Maybe FBI?

“Do humans not listen to music when traveling?” Sebastian decided to break the silence, curious since this was his first car ride.

“Well, sometimes they do.” Serenve answered. “Sometimes they also like to drive in silence, when their transporting a **complete stranger**!” she eyed the man, who gave her a sideways glance in return.

“You are free to touch the radio.” Levi spoke, not expecting the girl to perk up so happily with such a simple gesture.

“Really!? Woah!” Serenve was instantly on the car’s radio, her fingers smoothing over the buttons. Everything looked brand new and untouched. “What did you want to listen to Sebastian? It is your first car ride!”

“Rock and Roll.”

“Good taste, good taste.” Serenve pressed a couple of buttons and instantly, the rock station started to blast music. “You don’t have any channels memorized,” she had noticed that all the buttons went to random radio stations, which meant that the man hadn’t bothered to personalize his own car. “, you don’t listen to the radio? You have your own playlist on your phone?”

“I like the silence.” Levi decided to be honest. On occasion he would listen to instrumentals, but never in his car. Television, movies, music, he didn’t have the time for such things. And when he did have time, he just liked the silence.

“But that just sounds boring.”

Levi looked over at Serenve, whose face was scrunched up, as she eyed the radio. “When you get **your own** car, then you can talk.”

“… Heyyy…” Serenve pretended to be offended. He wasn’t a man of many words, but Serenve felt like he was a good man. She didn’t feel threatened, or in any danger. “Craft,” she said now, leaning back in her seat. “, my name Craft Serenve.” Would he share his name?

“Ackerman, Levi Ackerman.”

“Nice to meet you, Ackerman!”

Levi frowned, “Levi, call me Levi.”

“… Oh…” she didn’t normally call anyone by their first names. “Um… L, Levi. It’s nice to meet you.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Serenve.”

The sound of her name on his lips made Serenve’s stomach do little flip flops and she quickly averted her gaze towards the window. The timbre of his voice, the way his dark gunmetal gray eyes just briefly met her own, made her feel funny. It was a new, almost intense feeling. Serenve found it hard to go against anything this man said to her. It was like he was naturally used to giving orders and having them obeyed. And she was obediently following them.

“Ah!” she lifted her wrist. “This is Sebastian!” she quickly introduced. “Sorry, Sebastian.”

“I felt only slightly left out.” Sebastian answered.

“Hehe,” she giggled, cradling her wrist in her other hand. “, we gotta work on a last name for you.”

“I will endeavor to think of one.”

Levi couldn’t help but be even more intrigued by this girl, who talked so animatedly with her watch. She wasn’t in the slightest bit fearful of his presence, she could even smile so casually at him, without having any hidden agenda behind it. He was so used to having fake, plastered smiles broadcasted towards him, but with her, it was satisfyingly different. They weren't smiles meant to seduce him, but to just show how **she** felt. That was new. And her appearance was, as the AI had said, refreshing. 

His original intention was to take care of her until she reached her destination, as a sort of repayment, since she refused his money. Which was a first for him. But he could also admit to himself that he had wanted to spend just a bit more time with her. Which honestly, was something he never thought he’d consider with anyone. When was the last time he wanted to spend more time with anyone? He was a man who deftly enjoyed his alone time. But here he was, with this girl seated beside him, tucked into his space.

And he didn’t mind.

The fact she knew about computers hadn’t left his mind either, nor did the man she had mentioned. Doctor Emmett Brown. He would have to remember that name.

**\+ TBC +**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was way longer then expected... EEE, oof, sorry about the length! XD!! 
> 
> Whenever I picture the Venatorinze family, i think of the classic GODFATHER movies, when the time is set in the 1920's and on. And Levi's outfits are all classic and old fashioned like that as well. Ooof (fans self) He's always nicely dressed, with everything in its proper place. But of course XD. 
> 
> cya'll NEXT CHAPTER!!! xoxo


	12. A Despairing Feeling

Serenve was enjoying herself, no really, she was. There she sat in one of the most expensive cars out on the market and even though Levi wasn’t zooming around everywhere, she was still enjoying the trip. It was just only a little disappointing, that soon, it’d be over. Levi wasn’t saying much at all, but that was alright, since Sebastian was conversing with her about Paradis’s traffic laws. Every so often, Levi would look over, giving some sign that at least he was listening, with just the faintest hint of smirk playing on his face.

As they came to a stop light, Serenve could see the sign that announced FOXTEN would be only another two blocks away. She looked over to Levi, who was starring ahead, with an almost thoughtful expression on his face. What was he thinking? Serenve wondered, curious about the man. She had only known him for one hour, but he was still intriguing none the less. Why? She really couldn’t put her finger on it. Maybe because she was attracted to him? Or because he wasn’t as talkative as other guys. Or maybe because of the way he spoke to her and she obeyed. That was something strange. She still couldn’t process why she had felt compelled to follow his orders. They weren’t even really orders, if she were being honest, they sounded a lot like ‘suggestions’.

Suggestions that she happily went with.

Serenve hadn’t skipped over the fact that she could admit she was attracted to this man. If you were to ask what her type was, she couldn’t actually pinpoint a specific feature on a person. She just went with whatever she felt at the time. With Eren, he was tall, cute and always had this smile, that she felt compelled to smile in return with. They vibed well with one another, she could admit. Despite holding a last name basis with each other. 

However, Levi was the complete opposite of Eren. He was about 5’2? 5’3? He looked more stoic, as if conversing wasn’t something he didn’t enjoyed doing, but he’d do it, if he felt like it. His face was handsome yes, but it also held a dangerous edge, as if his eyes could just narrow with a snap of ones fingers and force you on your knees, begging for your life. He had a broad build, for his height and a lean waist.

Yes, in all ways, he was opposite of Eren and yet, here she was, attracted to him. Strange. Well, she was weird. So, it went without saying, her tastes were weird too!

The light turned green. They were off again, and she was that much closer to the ride ending. After this, they wouldn’t be seeing each other anymore. They were, after all, complete strangers.

As Levi pulled into the FOXTEN road, Serenve could see the hustle and bustle of people walking to and fro. There was a plethora of couples holding hands and laughing with one another. Normal couples. Would her and Eren be doing the same? No, not so soon. Maybe if things went well today.

“Serenve?”

They were going to eat lunch. Then, they were going to the movies. What movie would they see? She liked watching movies at home, but she hardly went to the theatres, especially on a ‘date’. Would they like the same movie? She read couples held hands in the theatre. Would Eren want to do that? Would she let him do that? Did she WANT to do that?

“Serenve?”

Sebastian’s voice pulled her from her thoughts, and she starred down at her PeachWatch, “I’m sorry,” the car was being pulled over, the center square in sight. “, I was daydreaming.” She said sheepishly.

“We are here.” Sebastian informed.

“Oh, um, yeah, we are.” Serenve tried her best to smile. She was feeling anxious, even a bit, fearful. Her hand came up to clutch the strap of her purse, clenching it tightly, as she looked out the window, starring at the crowds, wondering if she could spot Eren.

“Did you want to be here?” Levi could see the girl’s shoulders tensing, her eyes slightly wide and the way she grabbed at her bag, he could see her knuckles turn a shade of white. He knew what fear smelled like, he had been around it all his life and right now, this girl was exuding it. What was she scared of? Her date?

“I’ve never done this before. I’m just nervous…” Serenve explained, trying to relax. “Large crowds, groups of people, I’m not use too. I’m a stay at a home kind of girl,” she turned to look at Levi now, giving him a weary smile. “, I like to play video games, watch television and anime, study, or work on my tech stuff. But I gotta take a step out of my comfort zone,” she looked back out the window, towards the busy FOXTEN square. “, because, trying something new maybe scary, but it can also be rewarding!” she was growing more and more confidence as she talked. “And I refuse to be scared. I’ll go on this date today and I’ll have fun!” she looked back at Levi with a bright smile. “Thank you, for the ride Levi.”

Levi felt his heart constrict at the sight of her smile, it was beautiful. She was a gorgeous girl, but her smile was just so damn pleasing to see. It was natural, not an ounce of subterfuge. And her words, though it was such a small thing as a first date, she was still so determined to see it through. He was jealous of the asshole who was taking her out today. Which was strange because Levi was sure he’d be annoyed of any sort ‘date’. But here he was, wanting to take her out himself. Perhaps to a nice resturaunt, where they could sit alone. Or a nice garden park. Away from people, which he too, could relate. “Can your AI friend hear me?”

“I can.” Sebastian answered, matter of fact.

“908-347-9800. That’s my personal number. If for any reason, you don’t feel comfortable, give me a call.” And with that, Levi was out of the car, coming around the front, to open the door for her.

Serenve was in awe, watching as Levi came around the car, to open the passenger side door. For being a man of few words, he sure was kind. Taking her skateboard, she exited the car, looking to Levi, who held the door still, both of them meeting each other’s gazes. Though she had his number, it was only a courtesy. They would never see each other again, unless she chose to use it. What was this despairing feeling? Yes, she felt sad. But why?

“Thank you.” She started away, heading towards the square. Afraid she’d run back to him if she looked back. _Chin up girl, you got a date to look forward too!_ “Sebastian, what time is it?”

“The time is now, 11:25 am.”

“Oh,” she paused now. “, we’re early?”

“We are.”

“Craft?”

Serenve’s head shot up, seeing Eren standing a few feet away from her, after a couple of people had passed by. “… Yeager.”

**+TBC+**


	13. Dangerous Attraction

An hour. That’s how long he had been standing in the center of FOXTEN square, every so often looking at his cellphone clock. Okay, so it was sort of his fault for getting here so early, but Eren just couldn’t sit at home doing nothing. The whole time walking to the square, he had constantly been on his phone, checking times for movies, searching up places to eat. Wondering if so and so was a good spot. Maybe somewhere different? He hadn’t even asked if Serenve liked the movies! So if she didn’t want to see a movie, then where?

_Backups, backups…_ He made sure to find a spot away from all the hustle, a spot where no one would really bump into him. He got the occasional stare once or twice from a passing girl, but he kept his nose to his phone. Thirty minutes later, he was looking up from said cellphone, upon hearing a group nearby gasping and aweing.

“Woah, check that ride out.”

“Dayummmm.”

“Who’s in it? They filming something today?”

Taking a small step forward, Eren caught sight of the sleek, black steel lamborghini and instantly he froze in place upon seeing the person that exited said car. The Boss of the Venatorinze, Levi Ackerman. Personally, the pair had not met, but Eren knew his face and who he was. Both Leviathan and the Venatorinze were open on revealing who their Bosses were, no secret there. Them being the oldest of the three mafia families, meant they followed a bit of tradition and held onto some old-fashioned ways. However, the Yeager family played things out differently, if only on this one thing.

Levi looked to not care what people were saying or starring at, as he came around the front of his car, to open the passenger side. Who the hell was Levi Ackerman opening the car door for? As far as Eren was concerned the man had no significant other. Was he with a girl? Out in public? Neutral territories were of course “safe” for mafia members to hang out in, but that didn’t mean that when you left said area, you’d leave like it was Vegas. Information travelled fast and so did people.

As he took another step, to get a better view as the man opened the car door, his heart sank in his chest. Serenve, his Serenve, was exiting the car. She didn’t look the least bit coerced or scared to be in the same vicinity as Ackerman. She even smiled up at the man, with that same bright smile she sometimes showed to him, whenever talking about some program, or on a piece of homework they would sometimes collaborate on. They were rare, but when he did get to see her smile, it melted his heart.

What was Craft doing with Levi Ackerman? Did she know him? Impossible. He would have **known** about that. **EVERYONE** , would have known that. Did he force her into that car? Was she being threatened? He looked around quickly, eyes darting to every corner in the area, making sure there wasn’t an ambush laying in wait. This was dangerous. Levi Ackerman was dangerous, and he was with Serenve.

Eren watched as Serenve said something, before starting away, heading straight in his direction. Levi was watching her go, before he closed the car door. A small crowd moved in front of him and Eren struggled to keep eye contact on Serenve, making sure she was safe, that no one was going after her. And then the crowd passed, and he saw her, starring at her PeachWatch. He quickly moved forward, calling her name.

“Craft?” her head shot up, eyes meeting his.

“… Yeager.” Serenve couldn’t believe he was early. How long was he waiting? Did he just get here? “You’re early.” She hoped she looked alright, that everything was in place.

“I, I didn’t want to be late.”

“Heh,” Serenve took a step closer to him, so that they were only a few feet away from one another, this way the crowd was going around them, instead of in between. “, I’m glad. I thought I was weird for showing up early.”

There was a bit of awkward silence, before Eren finally spoke up. He hoped he sounded casual about the topic.

“Was that your friend dropping you off?”

“O, oh, um, well, no, not really.” she explained to Eren how they had come to meet, not even noticing how the boy’s shoulders suddenly were more relaxed. “He was a nice man.” She finished, a small smile playing across her face. 

_Levi Ackerman, nice?_ He was so relieved to find that it was just a chance encounter. It was known that the Venatorinze were generally old fashioned when it came to women that weren’t mafia members. Open their doors, stand up when they approach a table, women were treated with a lot more care, then men that was for sure. Was that what Levi was doing? Being respectful? It sounded like he was just paying Serenve back the only way he could, since she didn’t accept his money.

This meant the pair would never see each other again. And it didn’t look like anyone else saw them together. He had looked and the crowds didn’t seem like they held Leviathan spies. The Yeager family would do nothing drastic; he wasn’t worried about his own family; it was only Leviathan. If word got out that Levi was sweet on someone, Leviathan would go hard on that piece of information.

“That was nice of him.” He’d play it off. Levi would never see Serenve again. Everything was fine. “Are you hungry? O, or did you want to walk around for a bit?” he decided to relax. There was no need to panic. He wouldn’t let something like this sour the mood. It was just like her to help someone out with a problem like that.

“I, I actually am hungry." _You can do this Serenve! Let's have a normal date!_ "Where were you thinking of going?”

**= + + =**

It was to early to return back to the mansion. In fact, he refused too. And going back to the park now, would just dredge up more memories of that girl. He had given his number on a whim; Levi didn’t think she’d call him. But, what if? There was that ‘what if’ floating around his mind and thus, he had given her it.

Parking his car on the side of one of the alleyway roads, close to FOXTEN, he turned off the ignition, sitting back in his seat with a tired sigh. She quite literally jumped into his life and now, she was plaguing him. The why? Wasn’t what bothered him so much as to the ‘how’. He had never felt this way before. With anyone. In all his thirty plus years. It was irritating, annoying, and yet, he wasn’t mad at her.

Reaching for his glove compartment, he pressed the button, the box falling open. He pulled out the manilla folder Erwin had given him. He doubted Serenve’s name would be on the list of potential applicants, she was far too young to have any credentials to her name. The Venatorinz didn’t go around hiring random teenagers with no solid background. He hadn’t even asked her age, but he could tell she couldn’t be older than twenty. Her name may not have been in the folder, but perhaps Doctor Emmett Brown, her ‘teacher’ was.

She gave him such high praise, so why wouldn’t he want to hire the man? Surely it wasn’t because it might mean getting to see her again. Flipping through a couple of profiles, Emmett Brown’s name didn’t pop up. Snapping the folder closed, Levi clicked his tongue in annoyance. The names in the file were probably all unemployed, which made sense. With how much Serenve had psyched up the Doctor, Levi could only assume the man was happily employed with a company. Erwin wouldn’t think of offering a long-term job to someone who was already priorly engaged.

“…” this just meant, he would have to weigh **other** options on obtaining Doctor Brown. His end goal was obvious, Levi Ackerman wanted to selfishly see Serenve again and he would do so, by any means necessary. And there were plenty of methods. 

This way he just killed two birds with one stone.

A smile, graced his handsome face. Depending on who you asked, one could easily say, it was downright wicked. 

**+TBC+**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to drop TWO CHAPTERS. mwahahah enjoy guys! until next time!!!
> 
> cya'll next chapter! xoxox


	14. Conversation and Sabotage

They had walked for a little while, Eren staying on the side where the most people walked by, making sure Serenve had her own space. He offered to carry her skateboard and she accepted, their conversation light, as they headed for the agreed restaurant.

Even with knowing each other for over a year and having a handful of classes together, the pair hardly ever had a long, full blown conversation. Instead, each preferred to keep to themselves, with the occasional smile at one another. On occasion they would share notes and explain problems to one another, even help with homework, or perhaps Serenve would show him a new program she was working out, but nothing that showed they were ‘close’.

So, as they walked and had small talk, it was quite apparent to anyone looking in, that the pair was awkwardly shy.

“Are dates normally so quiet between humans?” it was Sebastian who had suddenly broken up the silence, and Eren immediately starred down in shock at Serenve’s watch.

“W, wh, who was that?” had she accidentlly taken a phone call and not know it? He watched Serenve lift her wrist, smiling impishly.

“Excuse me, mister, but I’m trying here.” She grumpily starred at Sebastian. “Yeager, meet Sebastian,” she held out her wrist in front of the boy, who almost went crossed eyed to stare at it. “, Sebastian, meet Yeager.”

“Is, uh, Sebastian, on the other line?”

“I am detecting an ongoing pattern when my presence is finally known to others.”

“Heh,” Serenve giggled. “, no Yeager, Sebastian is an AI, highly advanced and one of kind. The Doc made him specifically for me,” she cradled her wrist now, starring fondly at Sebastian. “, he’s my friend.”

“An AI…?” thanks to Serenve, Eren knew quite a lot about technology and the lingo. He was a good listener, especially when she spoke so vibrantly about her projects and or anything she brought to class on her laptop. They were few and far between, but whenever she got going, Eren loved to hear everything she had to say. “Wait, Doctor Brown made him? He’s capable of intelligent thought!? Like… he can understand us?”

“I can, yes. Though, technically I have just been ‘awoken’ so, quite a lot I need educating on. Human nature in particular is quite the conundrum.”

“Hah,” Eren laughed. “, yeah, you’re not wrong. Even **human** beings themselves have a hard time understanding the ‘human nature’. It’s not something you just **learn** , it takes time, patience, and an open mind. And you’ll mess up **a lot**. Empathy and listening. That’s key.”

It was as if he were speaking from experience and Serenve couldn’t help but admire his words. She could agree with him, it was true, learning about a person or persons took time. Everyone was different, everyone had their own goals and agendas. “I guess since your super popular, you gotta know about people.” Everyone wanted to be around Yeager, so it made sense.

Frowning, Eren shook his head, “No, not at all. I’m horrible in public settings, Craft. I can’t help people want to talk to me, I try my best when that happens. When I’m with my patients, that’s when I’m most comfortable.”

“Patients?” Serenve blinked a couple of times, taken aback. By now, they had reached their destination and hung around outside of the restaurant.

Eren smiled, “Let’s talk inside.” He opened the door for her. He was glad things were becoming more natural for them. So far, despite the panicked start, things were going great!

**= + + =**

“So, care to tell me why you ordered me to investigate a civilian man?” Erwin sat down on the sofa in Levi’s office, after having brought in a tray of tea. He knew Levi was a picky drinker when it came to tea, but he was sure he had practiced enough for it be suitable for the man’s tastes. If not, he didn’t care, because he wanted tea and he was going drink in front of him whether he shared in it or not.

“It was **you** who wanted me to agree on hiring someone for security purposes, was it not?” sitting at his desk, Levi had wanted to ignore the man who had entered his office without knocking. But when questioned about his orders, he couldn’t help but get a little defensive. His intentions weren’t exactly ‘pure’. Of course, when was anything he did ‘pure’.

“I did, yes. But I am quite certain Doctor Emmett Brown was not on the list of applicants I gave to you. So here I am, Levi, wondering where on earth you happen to hear of this man. Especially when I am quite certain, you have no inclination of the going ons of the Tech world and the people involved therein.”

“Who does he work for?”

Erwin sighed, taking a slight sip of his tea. He wasn’t going to get a straight answer from then man. And it was painfully obvious he was hiding something. Like always, he’d find out eventually, whenever the time called for it. Lowering his cup into the small saucer, Erwin placed it on the small coffee table, leaning back on the sofa. “Doctor Emmett Brown, age 59, with a plethora of degrees and awards under his belt. Despite his prestigious record, the man refuses to take on anything that would put him smack dab into the limelight. Thus, why he decided to be under the employ of a well off, but small company known as MicroLabs. They fund his projects and he gives them top tier gadgets, programs and anything else they ask of him. It’s a tit for tat relationship. Apparently, the good doctor loves to explore in his work. And enjoys his freedom.”

Considering the Doctor made an AI for Serenve, one capable of thought and problem solving, it was very apparent that Emmett did in fact enjoy his freedom. But Levi didn’t say this out loud. Now that he thought about, wasn’t it dangerous to have such a remarkable creation roaming around out there? It’s true, he wasn’t a genius when it came to computers, but if you were to tell him that an AI program, capable of human thought was out there in the world, in the hands of a teenager no less, it wasn’t hard to think of an easy cash grab, or worse. He was sure there were movies based on that very plot line out there.

“So,” Erwin decided he’d be blunt. “, what are you planning to do with this information? The man is a civilian and he’s clean. He doesn’t make anything for any side. The company he works for is Neutral, as well.”

“I want to employ him.”

“I see.” Erwin had assumed that, he just wanted to hear it said out loud. “Then, are we going about this the easy or hard way?”

“…” Levi’s eyes narrowed now, the pen he had held in his hand, now being twirled around his fingers. The Doctor was Serenve’s mentor/teacher, he didn’t want to do it the ‘hard way’ if he could help it. But if the good Doctor made things difficult, then it really just tied his hands, now it didn’t it? “How much dirt do you have on him, if we were to make it difficult?”

“Like I said, he is clean. No priors, not even a speeding ticket. He does have an adopted daughter we could threaten him with, one Serenve Alexandria Craft.” At the mention of the girls name, Erwin was surprised to see Levi drop the pen, his jawline tensing. _Fascinating._ He thought to himself.

“That’s last resort.” Levi tried to play it cool. He couldn’t believe that the man was Serenve’s guardian. That changed things considerably. “I want to make sure the Doctor doesn’t have a reason to refuse us. We also want to get on his good side, especially if he’ll be handling our security. A little subterfuge for this, is wise. The CEO of MicroLabs, I’d like to have a word with him. Let’s make sure he doesn’t have a big mouth.”

Erwin could read between the lines and he nodded, “I’ll have Hange give him a call. In the meantime, I’m sure the man isn’t as clean as the good Doctor.”

Normally, a situation like this, Levi would have done in a day, but things were drastically different now. This was a loved one of Serenve’s, a person who took care of her, fed her, clothed her. He would try his best to treat him with the utmost respect.

‘Try’ being the key word.

**+TBC+**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooof, ive invested more into the plot... fufufu!! ^_^ I hope ya'll are enjoying urselves!! lots of twists and turns await!  
> will the date really end happily?? will eren and Serenve become gf & bf by the end!?  
> What does Levi have in store for poor Doc Brown!!!?? 
> 
> mwahaha ^_^ find out next time ON: THE BOSS'S PET! *cue credits* XD
> 
> I also wanna add, since a lot of you all don’t follow me on twitter (and I post my thoughts and my fanfic updates) but... I am my BIGGEST critic. I will always see my own writing and think ‘is this any good? It could be better right?!’ I write Bc I love to write stories of all kinds! I love to add anime characters as well and even my own OC’s.  
> When a lot of you come in here and tell me such kind words about my writing, it really just makes me really appreciative and so humble. 
> 
> I’m not the best, and the fact ya’ll say such nice things, really motivates me! So thank you all for the positive vibes! :)


	15. No Third Wheel Here!

How had she never known, that Eren Yeager wanted to become a doctor? Well, for one, the classes he took didn’t make much sense. Why did he take classes meant for a cybersecurity degree? She wanted to ask, sure, but Serenve didn’t want to come off as rude. Maybe Yeager had his reasons for doing what he did.

They talked about their hobbies, which Serenve had hoped she wasn’t judged so harshly. She liked to watch movies, pig out on the couch sometimes, play video games, watch anime, and well, computers! That much was obvious. When she had heard that Eren wanted to become a doctor and didn’t have much time for anything else, she sort of felt like she was slacking, that she wasn’t on his level. Here she was, with above average free time and Eren spent most of his, tending to patients or studying.

_No, I shouldn’t feel that way. Eren and I have two different career paths. And we always switch from time to time when it comes to the #1 spot on the GPA board. He impresses me._

“What would my hobbies be?” Sebastian would often interject into the conversation. The pair would happily converse with him, bringing him into the fold, making him feel as if he wasn’t a third wheel. Serenve was extremely happy that Eren was so understanding of Sebastian, that he was even helping to educate him.

“I was thinking of setting up projectors in my home,” she had told Eren that Sebastian had made himself his own human form. “, this way he can project his avatar everywhere. I’d have to dip a little into my savings to get the mini ones,” she made a little box with her fingers, showing Eren the actual size of what she was looking for. “, this way I can set them up in multiple spots and he doesn’t go poofing in and out irregularly.”

“That sounds amazing!” Eren exclaimed, envisioning her plan. “Is it possible for him to take control of a console controller?”

“Console?” Sebastian was instantly intrigued.

“It’s a machine that plays video games,” Serenve explained. “, there are quite a few consoles on the market,” she began to think aloud. “, I could try with a LS4, maybe even a Zbox. The older systems probably wouldn’t be possible, but we could give it a go. I’d have to make a linking program and when I do that, I could link him to OTHER devices too.”

“Hear that,” Eren talked to Sebastian. “, sounds like your gonna have run of the apartment soon.”

“Truly? I’d be able to interact with other things around your home?” the thought was mesmerizing. He had watched her cook breakfast this morning and the entire time, all Sebastian had wanted to do was help her. It had been painful to sit back and do nothing to aid her. 

Serenve nodded enthusiastically, “It’ll take time and I’ll have to get some help from the Doc, but if I work fulltime on the program, it’s very possible.” She could easily ask the Doc to handle such a thing, she was sure he would be able to do it in no time flat. But she wanted to do this herself, for Sebastian. “I’m thinking, coffee machines, game consoles, **anything** electronic!”

“Nowadays, **everything** has a computer chip in it.” Eren nodded his head in awe. “The possibilities are endless.” It sounded as if he was already imagining all sorts of ideas.

_The possibilities are endless and… Dangerous._ Serenve didn’t say this out loud, however. If she were honest, it all sounded over the top, like something from a sci-fi horror movie. Sebastian was NOT an evil AI, but giving him such control over things, especially making a program capable of doing just that, sounded dangerous. Not now, but later, when they were alone, she’d talk about these things with Sebastian. _Maybe I should also tone down letting people know of him…_ Not everyone would see Sebastian as she saw him.

After thirty more minutes of conversing back and forth, Eren paid the bill and the pair took their time heading to the theatre. It was Sebastian that they let pick the movie and both were happy to let him have his way. The date was easily turning into ‘Make Sebastian’s Day’. Thankfully, not a lot of people were in the theatre, despite it being a Saturday, which made it easy for Serenve to pull out the compact and let Sebastian stretch his legs.

For the movie, the AI went all out, creating his own holographic theatre seat and even mimicking eat popcorn and candy with them. The trio were able to converse in whispers, without interrupting anyone, which was so much fun for them.

“I’m seeing a pattern of humans saying, ‘who is there’ when clearly no one should be there.” Sebastian truly sounded frustrated, which just made Eren and Serenve laugh out loud. It would seem that Sebastian needed to be educated on horror movie tropes and fiction in general.

“To be fair, some people would say that.” Eren grinned.

“I would never.” Serenve shook her head, smiling none the less. She had seen one to many horror movies to fall victim to a stereotype. “My butt would be out of there before I heard a noise.”

Sebastian nodded adamantly, “I would surely insist you run.”

After the movie, dusk was approaching, and the trio decided it was far to early to end the date. They were having way too much fun to call it a night. So yet again, they let Sebastian choose for them. The AI hid his disappointment well, even when happily picking the place where they would eat dinner. He would not be able to partake in consuming food with them. What did food even taste like? When Serenve ate, she looked as if she were enjoying herself, she would make little noises, of contentment. It adorable and soothing to watch. In truth, even though they were very inclusive with him, all he wished was to be sitting beside Serenve, instead upon her wrist, or in her palm.

He was soon finding that he was both envious and jealous of Eren Yeager. New emotions that didn’t feel **at all** good.

**~ + ~**

Night had fallen when the trio had exited the pizza parlor. The shops and streets surrounding FOXTEN were still very much alive, with what looked like even more people enjoying their Saturday night.

“… I’ll walk you home.” If he was honest, he didn’t want the date to end. This was the most fun he had had in years. And Serenve, even Sebastian too, were so fun to be around.

“Oh no, its okay! It’s quite a walk,” she lifted her board, so he could see it. “, and we both can’t fit on this.”

Eren frowned, “Not that I don’t think you can’t handle yourself,” he was careful in his words. “, but I’d just have more peace of mind if I at least walked you halfway there.” He decided he’d negotiate. “Or I can call you a taxi, I’ll even pay for it.”

“Mmmm," she didn't want to put him out, but he was convincing with his tone and expression. ",okay. Halfway.” Serenve smirked.

“Alright.” Eren was relieved.

They were soon on their way out of FOXTEN.

Little did they know, they were being followed.

They were being followed by those with ill-intentions.

All eyes were on Serenve, as they awaited their opportune moment… To Strike.

**+TBC+**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooof that cliffhanger XD sorry about that guys! But I knew if I didn't break it up into parts, then you'd be waiting another two or three days. The next chapter has been fermenting in my mind and I can't wait to write it. But it will take some time to get JUST RIGHT! 
> 
> Who are these mystery assailants? Will Serenve be alright!? Will this date end with a happy ending!???? Will Sebastian be able to beat Serenve in a video game???? (dun, dun, dunnn, dunnnnn)
> 
> find out NEXT TIME ON: The Boss's Pet
> 
> I like doing that... haha! reminds me of DBZ haha!
> 
> cya'll next chapter! xoxo


	16. The Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is non-con elements, vulgar phrasing, and dark themes written in this chapter.
> 
> end notes have details on next chapter.

8:09 pm. When was the last time he looked so often at the clock on his wall? Or worked so hard to get what he wanted? Or think so much about a female?

Serenve Craft remained in his mind throughout the entire day. She made such an impression on him in such a short amount of time, that Levi found it difficult to pinpoint just what about her he found so intriguing. There were a number of things he found attractive about her, there were so many in fact, that surprised him. She was beautiful, yes, breathtaking even. She was petite, a whole head shorter than him, which he could admit, was a perfect height for him. Her eyes, Levi wanted to stare into her eyes again, they were the most impressive shade of blue he had ever seen, almost diamond in color and vibrancy. She was thin, yet he could tell if he held her in his arms, she’d be incredibly soft and warm.

That thought alone was what he had been imagining for the past hour. Holding her in his arms, feeling her against him, flesh to flesh, yes, or clothed, one or the other. Hearing her voice again, having her smile at him again.

Her smile… He adored her smile. How else could he make her smile? He’d be content, **for now** , just to see her smile at him again. No one else, just him. His eyes narrowed, remembering just what exactly she was doing at this very moment. According to her, she was on her very first date. He did hope her date kept his hands to himself, he’d hate for the individual to have an unfortunate accident. Accidents happened so easily.

Before Levi knew it, he was becoming possessive of his little hacker. Considering everything he worked on today was solely due to her, pretty much cemented the foundation of his craving.

He wanted her and he was going to have her.

His cell suddenly went off and Levi broke from his reverie, frowning, as he pulled out the smartphone, starring at the screen. An unknown caller. Eyes widening slightly, he wondered if it could truly be who he thought it to be. His thumb pressed the ‘receive’ button so quickly, as he brought the phone to his ear.

“Ackerman.” Immediately his hearing was assaulted by shouts on the other end, and Serenve’s voice in the background, shouting out in fear. Levi was on his feet instantly. “Serenve!?”

“Serenve is **not** in a good situation to talk on the phone.” It was Sebastian, his voice sounded paniced. “We are being assaulted by multiple assailants. Serenve is in dire need of your assistance. You told her to call you if she felt uncomfortable. Well, she is **EXTREMELY** uncomfortable. I have taken the liberty of calling. Please!”

“GET OFF OF ME!” Serenve cried out.

“Look at this!” hysterical laughter. “I’m going to enjoy tearing this bitch up!”

“Sebastian, where the hell are you!?” grabbing up his blazer and car keys, Levi was rushing out of his office, ignoring the stares he received as he rushed down the hallways.

~ **+Twenty Minutes Earlier+** ~

“When did you learn to skateboard?” Eren had embarrassed himself in even attempting to skate for just a few seconds and failed miserably.

“When I was seven, before I found my true calling. A few of the neighbor’s kids were having a blast outside my house and I wanted to join them. Thankfully, they were pretty accepting, and they let me borrow one of their boards so I could practice. And the rest is history.”

“At seven, I think I was still picking my nose.” Eren joked, Serenve laughing at the goofy face he made.

They were now fully out of the FOXTEN, though still in a neutral area, it was pretty much a deserted zone, for another block or two. The occasional car passed along the street, as the pair walked the sidewalk, veering into the slightly wooded footpath that lead into an open area, filled with a couple of large overturned trash bins and of course, litter. There were all types of roads and walkways going around, which made the neutral zones great for those with no cars.

Though this footpath wasn’t as popular as the other paths, it was thankfully lit up by streetlamps. Which was good enough for them.

“Enjoying the night?”

Serenve and Eren paused, starring at the man who popped out of the shadows in front of them. In his hand, he twirled a zebra colored bat, that looked to be stained with dry blood. Eren’s eyes narrowed, as he took a step in front of Serenve, cursing under his breathe, as he heard, rather than saw themselves being flanked from all sides. It was a common strategy used and he could only assume these assholes were Leviathan. The Venatorinze, though dangerous, would never attack in the neutral territory. Not unless they had a damn good reason. Harassing a female defiantly wasn’t their MO.

“…” clutching her skateboard to her chest, Serenve looked around the area, seeing five other, rough looking men, a little older than she was, starring at her like she was a tasty meal.

“What do you want?” Eren didn’t think they were in the mood to negotiate, but he had to keep them talking, just until he could assess an escape route for Serenve. He already figured what they wanted, the only thing he was wondering was, ‘why?’. Was it because they saw Serenve with Levi this afternoon? Or was it because they just wanted to have some ‘fun’ with her. To a Leviathan member, especially the new recruits, which these guys looked to be, a neutral female was fair game.

Eren and his family had sadly seen one to many females come in crying their eyes out, pleading for them to give them Plan B, while they still had torn clothes and blood stains. It was those patients he tried his best to get information from, since the cops were useless in these cases. But unfortunately, the girls were far to afraid and sadly, their attackers were never brought to justice. All Eren could do in those instances, was be as empathic as possible to these girls/women and give them a shoulder to cry on, or a body to shout at, if they felt so incline.

“Oh buddy, you know what we want.” The man with the zebra bat eyed Serenve perversely, his buddies laughed, as they took steps closer.

_Six in total. Three behind us, three in front. If I give Serenve an opening, she should be able to skateboard to safety._ Although he was ready to go through with his plan, using his body as a shield and getting Serenve to just leave him, things escalated far to quickly. The guys didn’t waste anytime in letting Eren react first, the three in back came at Serenve with little to no warning, and she had reacted in turn. Using her skateboard as weapon, swinging it directly into one of their heads.

Eren had little to no time to react to the three in front of him, before he barely missed a punch aimed at his face, curving to the left and kicking the man in the gut. He had always been fox like in his fighting movements; he wasn’t new when it came to engagements like this. Even if the Yeager family was known to stick their noses out of the majority of territory disputes, it didn’t mean they didn’t know how to defend their own territory.

“Behind you!” Sebastian warned, thankful Serenve had fast reflexes and was able to move out of the way of being grabbed. Only, there were two other assailants on her and all she could do was swing her skateboard to fend them off. Her heartbeat was escalating, he could see the stress upon her face and the fear. He knew this was **not** a normal situation and that these people were **not** good people. They were after Serenve and that was **not** something he wanted them to achieve.

Serenve gasped as her skateboard was caught and she struggled to pull it free, only to have it ripped from her hands. She cried out, as her arm was caught, her whole body being wrenched into one of the men’s arms, squeezing her tightly.

“GET OFF OF ME!” she screamed, struggling with all her might, kicking at the two other men who were ganging up on her. The man who held her laughed hysterically, swinging her around, as she kicked her legs out in her vain attempts of trying to escape.

“Look at this!” he exclaimed happily. “I’m gonna love tearing this bitch apart!” he suddenly stopped, eyes widening as he saw one of his friends being thrown like a rag doll into the pair in front of him. His eyes moved towards Eren, whose hand was suddenly upon his face, in a vice like grip, tearing into his flesh, forcing him to release Serenve, in order to save his skull.

Serenve was released and she quickly moved out of the way, turning to stare at Eren who threw the man aside, dodging an oncoming attack from the man with the bat.

“Get into one of the bins Serenve!” Eren gritted his teeth, a bit of blood coming down from the side of his face, as he dodged another blow from the bat. “HURRY!” he couldn’t really fight at his best when he had to worry about her safety. He just needed to know she was out of harms way.

“To your left!” Sebastian called out, noting that was the closes of the three bins that laid around.

“…” Serenve didn’t want to leave Eren alone, she knew the other three were about to get back on their feet. It would be six against one then, but she was utterly useless in this situation and she didn’t want to get in his way. “O, okay.” she raced towards the overturned trash bin, yelping as one of the men tried to make another grab at her.

She practically slid into the bin, scraping her knees along the way. Pushing through the pain and thankful that the door was one of the sliding ones, she quickly slammed it shut. Using her foot to keep it forced closed, pressing herself against the back, giving her legs as much power as possible.

“Shit!” banging proceeded against the door, as one of the men tried to work at trying to pull the door open. “SHE LOCKED HERSELF IN!” he began to kick the door. “OPEN THE DAMN DOOR, YOU BITCH!”

“HELP US WITH THIS FUCKER!” the man with the bat yelled, swinging at Eren again, who moved almost inhumanely now, kicking and punching, sending his mates flying in different directions. “WE’LL GET HER LATER!”

Serenve squeezed her eyes shut, tears falling down her face, as she flinched when the man who had been trying to pry his way in, gave one final kick to the door, before leaving to fight Eren. She couldn’t reach for her phone; her purse had come undone in the struggle _Eren… Please… Someone…_

“Breathe, Serenve, breathe.” Sebastian spoke calmly, yet his voice was now pained, as he saw the tears streaming down her face. “Levi is on his way.”

Her eyes burst open and Serenve could legit feel her heart blooming with hope, at Sebastian’s words. How could she have forgotten that he was inside a PeachWatch, a watch able to make phone calls! Sebastian didn’t know any other numbers but Levi’s, but that was okay, because she was certain Levi was part of the police. He had to be!

**~ + ~**

Forty-three-year-old Robert Culling tossed his cigarette on the ground, crushing it under his heel. He had been part of the force for over twenty years and didn’t have to go on night patrols if he didn’t want to. But after a long list of successfully closed cases and three sour divorces, he knew where his place was. Training rookies, protecting the people, and making sure the Venatorinze and Leviathan didn’t start an all-out war. Robert was a handsome, rugged man, who loved his dirty blonde undercut and enjoyed fashion.

He was buddy buddy with a couple Yeagers, and after the passing of Caesar, who he considered a good friend, had made sure to give his condolences and make himself known to the new Boss, Levi Ackerman. He had seen the kid at Caesar’s side multiple times, but the man always had disgruntled nature about him, that Robert decided to never approach him, unless for good reason.

Robert by now knew the ins and out of how to handle the three mafia families. The key was to tiptoe that gray line. The real justice for him, was keeping balance and making sure people didn’t get hurt. One way or another these powerful families were **going** to find a way to cause trouble and as long as innocent people didn’t picked off in the process, he called that a job well done. If that meant looking away occasionally at shady business deals once or twice, then so be it. But the one thing he **wouldn’t** stand for, was civilian violence, murder, or rape.

He wouldn’t even try to pretend to like Leviathan because he honestly didn’t. Their methods were to extreme at times and their recruitment process was absolute shit. Robert had come to the conclusion that they only recruited sociopaths and potential serial killers. The leader of Leviathan was not a pleasant man to be around either. There were of course times when the family could act rationally and surprise him, but those times were few and far between.

His cell suddenly went off and he gave a disgruntled sigh, digging it out of his pocket. The second he saw the ‘Unknown Number’ title, did he wonder who the hell could be calling him. Answering, he brought the phone to his ear.

“This is Detective Culling.”

“I need you at the corner block of Amber and Steele, in a side path that leads towards Garrison Park. I need you there now! Civilians are in danger.”

“… Ackerman?” 

“NOW!”

The phone hung up and Robert only stood there for a good five seconds, before he hurried into the driver side of his car. His partner, who happened to be one of many rookies he was currently training, jumped in surprise at his sudden aggressive speed.

“Buckle up, Taylor.” Robert hit the siren button and floored it towards the given directions. If Levi fucking Ackerman gave a call like, then it was damn well worth his time to investigate. Luckily he was just four blocks away and he made it there in record time.

“What’s up Rob!?” Taylor scrambled out of the car, looking concerned.

“Follow me.” Robert started down the footpath that lead towards Garrison park. He took the path that was least used, and his instincts were right. There on the ground, were what looked like two fucked up Leviathan members, holding their faces and sides in agony, groaning in pain. “Shit.” He could tell there had been a major scuffle and the sirens had probably **just** scared the rest of them away, like roaches.

If you were caught fighting in Neutral territory you were instantly arrested and booked. No questions asked. However, this only pertained to mafia members, so then where the hell were the civilians? Did they get dragged away? Kidnapped?

“Rob.” Taylor caught the man’s attention, his voice in slight awe, as both now starred over at Levi Ackerman, the Boss of the Venatorinze.

“Ackerman.” Robert nodded his head towards the man, wondering what the fuck was going on. He watched as Levi walked further into the scene, eyeing the two members on the ground briefly, before bending to pick up what looked like a purse. “That belong to you, Ackerman?”

“No. It belongs to who I’ve come here for. And who you just helped.” Levi looked around the area now. “Sebastian?” he called out.

“We are in here!”

“Levi?”

Robert’s eyes widened in shock, as he had distinctly heard the sound of a female and male’s voice coming from one of the trash bins. He let this scenario play out, as he continued to watch Levi jog over towards the bin, sliding the door open.

“Levi!”

Though he couldn’t see the person very well, Robert could make out arms going around Levi’s waist, the female’s voice clearly relieved. The sounds of her sobbing into Levi’s chest, breaking his heart. He had heard cries like that one to many times. Had she been the civilian in danger? If so, then why the hell did Levi Ackerman care? To see such a sight, was truly rare. Thus why he didn’t ruin the moment. He knew Ceasar had taught his members how to treat a lady properly and he knew Levi upheld that to a T. He hadn't missed how Levi had embraced the female in return, comforting her, if only briefly. 

Removing his blazer, Levi placed it over Serenve, before effortlessly picking her up in his arms, bridal style. This way, she was hidden from view, as he started back to his car.

“We gonna talk about this Ackerman?” Robert didn’t like to be used like this, but if he had managed to save that girl in his arms, he guessed he could call it fair. There was also two Leviathan members that were off the streets for now. “Shouldn’t she see a doctor?”

“I’ll take care of her.” Levi had paused, deciding to pay a little mind to the detective. After all, he had listened to his commands and helped Serenve. “And Detective,” turning his head, so that his gaze met Robert’s, Levi was ominous in his next words. “, make sure those two don’t leave your sight tonight. I’ll be back for them.”

“R, Rob?” Taylor was at a loss for words, as he watched Levi leave the scene. That was the first time he had ever seen a mafia boss in person, and he was just a bit star struck. “W, wh, what do we do now?”

“We arrest these assholes. Try to grill them on where their buddies went. These were mafia members fighting in neutral territory, apparently after a civilian female. And that is what is going in the report.”

“B, but Ackerman… He took that girl…” 

“She’s in good hands, Taylor. You let me worry about Ackerman. Now, hurry up and call a bus!” Robert knew that tonight was going to be an extra long night indeed. Just who the hell was that girl? Was it a friend of Ackermans? There had been a male voice. Sebastian? But he had only taken the girl out. So where did that voice come from?

He had a whole lot questions and he knew Ackerman would be showing his face again, real soon. He’d ask them then.

**\+ TBC +**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another OC is introduced. Robert is a good, handsome guy. :,)! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, I really enjoyed writing it!! I was envisioning it all out in my head like a movie! >_<
> 
> Next chapter, a lot is about to go down!! Will Robert be apart of Levi's plans!!? Will Robert find out who Serenve is?? What is Levi gonna do with Serenve? What's he gonna do to those Leviathan members!? Where did EREN GO!? Does Leviathan know about Serenve?? is Taylor really cut out for the force?? XD  
> FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON: 
> 
> THE BOSS'S PET!!
> 
> I work the weekend, so next chapter update will be mondayishhh~! cya'll next chapter xoxo you guys stay safe and happy!! 
> 
> Follow me on twitter to keep up on progress reports for chapters and new story ideas! @HanaBoBanaGames


	17. Aftermath Pt.1

When he held her and she began to cry in his arms, that was the moment. That was the moment Levi Ackerman swore to himself, that he’d protect her and keep her all to himself, safe. It was as if something had awoken inside of him, but he couldn’t describe it. He had never comforted someone before, no one ever ran into his arms crying, no one came to him for ‘comfort’. Serenve had clutched at him for dear life, crying into his chest and his first instinct, was to hold her in return. It’s because it was her. He wouldn’t have done that for anyone else, he wouldn’t have sped down the street, passing stop lights, stop signs, for just anyone. It was because it was Serenve, that he had behaved like that.

Hearing her sniffling beside him in the car, messed with his emotions, which were already a chaotic mess. He thirsted for blood; many people were dying tonight. His hand gripped the steering wheel, as his eyes narrowed. He needed to know.

He had to know, before those fuckers died by his hands.

Had they attacked Serenve because of him?

Levi had asked Sebastian the direction he needed to be going. He was expecting to take her to Doctor Brown’s home but had been surprised to find that Serenve lived on her own. It was a nice apartment complex, that was situated in a nice part of the neutral zone. He had dug her keys out of her purse, before carrying her once more out of the car.

“Levi, I can wal-“ she had been about to protest, if only meekly, but Levi had given her that ‘look’. It wasn’t a scary look, not to her at least. Even if it did make her go a little weak in the knees. He didn’t even have to even say anything with that look, she just let him take control. If she were being honest with herself, she liked being in his arms. They were strong, warm, they made her feel safe, protected, even cherished.

He carried her as if she weighed little to nothing. All the way up three flights of stairs, even opened her door effortlessly and without the slightest hint he was exhausted or winded. To Serenve, this man was truly a different breed. 

Levi deposited Serenve gently on her sofa, lucky to have found a light switch with his elbow, so he didn’t have to put her down in the dark. He gently removed his blazer from over her head, amused she had continued to wear it, as if it were somehow a safety blanket. Though he removed it from her head, he still wrapped around her shoulders, refusing to let whatever warmth it provided, leave her.

Though he would have been happier taking her back to his mansion and locking her away, where he knew she’d be safe, he didn’t think she would have liked that at all. And he was certain she’d probably hate him. It was easy to accept that she was different from other girls and that he would have to adapt, even though he knew it’d be difficult. He just wasn’t accustomed to being ‘normal’, or even pretending like he was. So far, he was glad he was getting away without saying much. He was relieved to know that she could read his mind with just a stare, or a sideways glace.

“…” kneeling now, in front of her, his hand gently took her leg.

“Ouch.” She hissed slightly, wincing, as Levi lifted her leg ever so much. There was scattered scraps, here and there on every side of her right leg, going up towards her thigh. She had really managed to pull off a baseball homerun slide to that trashbin. “I’m a fast healer…” she tried to smile away the pain. They weren’t bleeding anymore, which was great, but she defiantly needed to clean all the blood off her leg and throw on some bactine, or else ‘hello infection’.

“Stay.” Levi stood, happy to spot the small kitchenette far away.

Serenve watched Levi stand, walking towards her kitchen. “Do you know what happened to those guys?” she wanted to know more about what exactly had happened. What happened to Eren?

“Two of them were taken in, their wounds looked serious. How many were there, Serenve?”

“Six.” Clutching Levi’s blazer, Serenve recalled the nights events. “There was six of them, they flanked us.”

“And your date?” Levi wondered if the guy got his shit kicked in and was dragged off to be a punching bag, or worse. He returned in front of Serenve, kneeling once more, with a damp wash cloth and small bowl of warm water.

“Yeager put up a fight, he was so fast. I was just in the way. He was the one who made an opening for me to hide away in that bin. Do you know what happened to him? Is he okay?” she watched as Levi picked up her leg ever so gently, beginning to dab at her wounds, cleaning her.

_Yeager._ The name could very well be nothing, but it could also be **some** thing. “What is his full name?”

Still under the assumption that Levi was a detective, she didn’t think twice upon giving out Eren’s full name.

_Grisha Yeager’s son._ Levi did **not** like that information at all. In fact, he abhorred it. He knew very little about Grisha’s son, but Levi knew a whole lot about the father. They were on civil terms, there was no animosity between them. To Levi, the man worked miracles, as did his wife, who kept out of family meetings and the such. It was often rumored and heavily believed that Grisha himself was the leader of the Yeager family, but Levi just couldn’t bring himself to be convinced of that. Grisha may very well be a brilliant doctor, but a hidden mafia boss? Doubtful.

To think, a shitty Yeager was trying to take something that belonged to him. He would have to amend the kid’s way of thinking. There were other girls out there he could try to stick his dick into. This girl, Serenve, was already his. And **no one** , touched what was his. 

“He went after the four other men that attacked you.” Levi was certain Eren did, just based on the way Serenve was describing what had taken place. It looked to have been a fair fight, six against a Yeager, especially if it was Grisha’s son, who was most likely brought up in tactical combat. All young members in the Yeager family grew up knowing some form of combat training. Even Grisha and his wife knew how to fight, if the occasion called for it, which it hardly ever did.

“H, he did?” Serenve frowned, distraught. 

Levi looked up at her, catching her gaze, “Listen to me,” he made sure she really was focused on him. “, the six that attacked you, they’ll be off the streets by tonight. You will **never** see them again. Ever.” He had to empathize that last word. “You’ll see Yeager again, he won’t die so easily.”

“Do you know him?” it sounded as if he did to Serenve and she wondered if Eren had gotten into any police trouble lately.

“I know his father.” Normally he would have lied, but he just felt like being honest to Serenve, at least, somewhat. It was also pleasant to have someone who spoke openly to him and he could do the same. She just kept giving him new things to fall for.

“Oh.” Eren had told her about his parents and how they were great doctors. It made sense that Levi, being a detective, would know of such doctors. “I believe you,” Serenve murmured. “, I trust you, Levi.”

Levi paused, if only for a brief second. His eyes moved up to meet hers once again. This girl... She was dangerous to his health. He had never heard those words said to him, save for Ceasar, but the man trusted many people.

A few moments passed, as Levi finished cleaning her legs, taking another clean towel, and beginning to dry her off. Being as gentle as possible. He had removed her shoes and socks, finding her toes wiggling from time to time, which he found adorable. After he was done, he raised his head, their eyes meeting, as she had been starring at him the entire time. They shared a brief moment, both just enjoying one another’s presence. Truthfully, for either one, they could have stayed in that position for longer.

“Do wounds not need antiseptic?” Sebastian asked, having waited patiently on Levi to finish at his task. He hadn’t meant to ruin a ‘moment’.

“I am sure Serenve wishes to shower,” Levi pinched a lock of her hair, taking out a small piece of paper that had been stuck there. “, putting anything on the wounds would be pointless, not until she’s ready for bed.”

“Ah yes, I understand now.” Sebastian hadn’t considered that; he was still learning quite a lot. It was quite hard for him to continue to be in a state that he could do absolutely nothing when it came to Serenve’s health. He had no real arms, no real legs, no real hands or feet. These men, Eren and Levi, were living out his wants basically, and it was frustrating. Would it always feel like this?

“You did great Sebastian.” Serenve murmured, bringing up her wrist to stare at her friend. “You really saved me back there, buddy. I completely forgot that the PeachWatch worked as phone. I was just to panicked. But you, you called Levi.”

“I do not want something like this to happen again, but if it does, I expect to be the first to be called,” Levi brought up his hand, cupping the side of Serenve’s face. “, you can always call upon me and I will **always** be there for you.”

“…” Serenve’s heart skipped a beat, the feel of Levi’s hand upon her cheek, both was comforting and extremely intimate. The way he was looking at her, made her feel all sorts of crazy and new feelings. Why was her tummy doing flip flops? Why did she suddenly feel like leaning into his touch, like a cat awaiting more affection? Why did she want him to touch her more? 

“Then I shall make the call.” Sebastian interrupted. “For I will always be the one with Serenve.” He hadn’t meant to sound combative, but Sebastian truly wanted to put his own stake into Serenve’s life. He was person as well, even if he was digital.

Serenve giggled, smiling down at Sebastian, as Levi starred at the PeachWatch as well, with a raised brow.

Though he didn’t want to leave Serenve alone, Levi had business to take care. Standing, he decided to leave his blazer with her.

He’d back for it.

“Where are you going?” Serenve watched as Levi placed her purse down on the coffee table.

“Is there anything else you are missing?” he didn’t want her name being leaked out anywhere. And if the detective was to smart for his own good, he’d remedied that quickly. 

“… My skateboard.” She pouted now, remembering how it had been wrenched from her hands and tossed aside like nothing. She was sure it was busted, the man hadn’t been delicate. _Scumbag._

Levi couldn’t help but smirk, as he now witnessed her pouting face. Before he knew it, he was leaning forward, pressing a kiss upon Serenve’s forehead, caressing the side of her cheek with the back of his hand, before leaning back, starring at her surprised and flushed face. “I’ll buy you a new one, kitten.”

_K, kitten? Di, did he just…_ Her hand came up unconsciously, fingers touching her forehead. “N, no, you don’t ha-“ she didn’t even get a chance to finish, as Levi was already turning for the door.

“I’ll be back tomorrow. Make sure to clean yours wounds after your shower. Text me before bed. I may be too busy to pick up the phone.” His mind was already playing with the thoughts of murdering those two he was sure the detective had sent to the hospital. And if Eren hadn’t taken care of the other four, then he’d finish the job.

“L, Levi wait!” she stood, wincing at the pain that shot up her right leg. She managed to catch his attention though, as he turned back to stare at her, door open at this point. “T, thank you... For everything.” _That was so lame… Say something else! But what?_ _Did he say tomorrow? He’d be back tomorrow…??_

He had to fight back the urge to stay, but if he did, nothing would get done. Was it going to feel like this, every time he left her? “Sebastian, I’m tagging you in.” Levi couldn’t help but be amused at her little AI friend, he hadn’t missed the attitude that had been directed at him.

“I will endeavor to continue to do my best.” Sebastian decided to comment in return. Why did it feel as if Levi was laughing at him? He supposed he was in a laughable state. But how could he go about changing that?

The door to the apartment clicked closed and Serenve slowly walked to lock it, pressing her forehead against the cool surface.

“…” she inhaled and exhaled slowly, finally having a moment all to herself. “Sebastian?”

“Yes, Serenve?”

“Thank you again…” she whispered.

“Of course. I just wish I could have done more.”

“No,” Serenve cradled her wrist to her chest now, smiling adoringly at her friend. “, you did enough.” His one phone call saved the day. Saved her, saved Eren. “I’m glad to have you as a friend.” She smirked then. “But now, let’s put some more numbers into ya.”

Though she couldn’t see him, Sebastian was smiling as well. “As you wish.”

**= TBC =**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was gonna make this longer, but I'll make parts out of this XD
> 
> So next chapter, is gonna be crazyeh! xD lol 
> 
> happy monday ya'll!! cya'll next chapter!
> 
> updates, story progression and more on my twitter: @HanaBoBananaGames (chps make some time to come out, so if ya'll ever wonder whats happening... welp, there is your go too!!) :)
> 
> I stream on twitch almost everyday! Going LIVE soon! COME HANG OUT! @twitch.tv/HanaBoBanana


End file.
